Authors of Time
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The Author Fighters have some travelers from the future who're in pursuit of some Darksides who fled to their time to partner up with Drake. Can they be stopped?
1. Time is on the side of evil

**(Al right I decided to amp up my Author Fics, by bringing forth travelers from the future.)**

Far from the Author Fighters H.Q in Japan, we find a fraternity house around the campus of Sukoshi University. This Fraternity House is identified as Kappa Tau Gamma. On the inside of the house we find the Spirit Warriors Brian. K; DarkMagicianmon's partner, Flint Horizaku, and Carl Hiroshi watching TV while snacking on some munchies.

"Man this is the life am I right guys?" Carl asks his two Frat brothers.

"For real Carl." Flint agreed, "Now that finals are all over, all that's left here is the ceremony for the new president for Kappa Tau."

"Which will be yours truly." Carl said motioning to Brian.

"Guys you're giving me way too much credit." Brian said being modest.

"Dawg you know it's true I mean Jason has been going on about how much you'd be perfect for President." Carl said.

"Yeah well it's not just up to him, it's up to the rest of the older generation of Kappa Tau boys here." Brian reminded Carl.

Suddenly an older guy walks in, this guy has short black hair, brown eyes, a Yin/Yang symbol medallion around his neck, a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. He is Jason Auricho, President of the Kappa Tau Gamma House.

"Hey Blitzkrieg, Brainiac, C-Dawg!" Jason said patting Brian, Flint, and then Carl on their shoulders.

"Hey Jay how's it going?" Brian asked.

"Perfect, now that I'm finally through with College, I can pass on the torch to the next president of this marvelous Fraternity." Jason said with pride.

As Carl was flipping through channels he stopped on a news station where a reporter was live in L.A.

"_Hello I'm Michael Williams reporting to you live from the City of Los Angeles where once again the city's most honored heroes the Fan-Fic author Fighters have once again saved the day from the threat of the tyrannical Darkside; Drake Ebon Darkstar."_

"Al right!" Jason cheered, "You know it's good to see there are dudes out there like the Authors to make the world safe from moronic ass clowns like this Drake dude."

The three tried there best to keep a straight face so Jason wouldn't get suspicious about them knowing all about Drake.

"Well you know heroes do come in all different kinds, like The Teen Titans, The Justice League, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Flint explained.

Then their attention went back to the news as they saw DarkMagicianmon standing next to the reporter.

"_And here with me now it the leader and founder of the Author Fighters; DarkMagicianmon." _

"_Hey Michael." DarkMagicianmon said._

"_DarkMagicianmon, just what exactly led to organizing the Author Fighters?"_

"_Well there's a lot of stuff and creeps out there in the world that most people cannot deal with, so that's where we come in." DarkMagicianmon explains, "We've devoted our lives to making sure the world is safe from not only punks like Drake, but from other forces of evil."_

"_And is it true that before you started the Author Fighters, you operated in Tokyo Japan as one of the many Digimon that saved our world years ago?"_

"_Very true but I unfortunately don't have the time for that, I better get back to work."_

"_Thank you for your time Mr. DarkMagicianmon."_

"_No problem." DarkMagicianmon said flying off._

"_And there you have it folks, this is Michael Williams reporting to you live from the city of Los Angeles, now back to you."_

Carl then changes the channel again now that the main story was over with.

"Well I better get back to preparing for the ceremony; it's in a few days you know." Jason says as he walks away.

Brian then pulls out his cell and text messages Melody.

**Melody you see the news?**

And in a matter of seconds he got his reply from his girlfriend.

**Yes, isn't it great to see your partner is really bringing justice with his friends?**

So Brian continues texting back.

**Yep takes you back to the good old days when we were the fighters.**

Meanwhile all the way in Los Angeles, at Author Fighters H.Q we find DarkMagicianmon watching himself on the news and is repeatedly replaying it just so he could see himself, until his author pals came in.

"Hey boss you still awake?" Airnaruto asks.

"Yep, just didn't feel like sleeping." D.M replied.

"You're still watching that news footage, what you couldn't stand only seeing yourself for a few minutes?" Ross asks.

"Oh yeah laugh it up Ross. This is actually rare for me?"

"What do you mean sir?" Chief Collette asks.

"Well Collette back then when I was with Brian, the humans feared us Digimon believing that there was no such thing as a Good Digimon." DarkMagicianmon explained to his fellow Authors, "But with this kind of publicity I'm setting a good example for all Digimon, even though Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya have their own ways of showing that Digimon are good, I am also showing that we Author Fighters are and will always be the good guys now and forever."

"And that's something we know we can look forward to in the Future Sempai." Hikari says pecking him on the cheek.

"Speaking of Futures Brian and Melody already have their futures ready for them at their Fraternity and Sorority."

"What's that?" Juliet asks.

"Brian told me that he just might be the first runner up for the new President of Kappa Tau Gamma next year."

"Wow, that's some honor." Airnaruto says.

"Yep he's soon to be successor to the current President Jason Auricho."

"And what about Melody?" Collette asks.

"She's also runner up for class president for Zeta Beta Sigma, the soon to be successor to the current president Ariel Yashamiko."

"Looks like your partner and his girlfriend have been given a wonderful path to follow Sempai."

"Indeed they do Hime." DarkMagicianmon says.

Elsewhere at Shadow Palace we find Ino, and her cohort Lilith are both standing before Drake who is sitting on his throne with his minions standing by his side.

"So for what purpose have you come here for, Lilith was it?" Drake asks as he massages his left temple.

Lilith nods and speaks up, "Lord Drake Darkstar, my master Lucifer wishes to form an alliance with you and the Darksides, and Antis."

"And just what has persuaded your master to suddenly form an alliance with us?" Drake asks.

"Well sir my master is in fact the one who ordered the assassination of Jinmay the original Balance Queen, and Hikari's mother." Lilith explained.

That sudden explanation suddenly struck deep into Drake's hard layer of curiosity, "Really, and he wishes to include me in the assassination?"

"Yes sir, he knows of your ties with the boyfriend of Hikari."

"Well it is an amusing proposition, tell you what you go back and tell your master, if he can sweeten the deal, he has my assistance."

"Yes sir." Lilith said as she vanishes.

Drake then let's out a sigh, gets off his throne and starts pacing around.

"I just can't believe it's been coming down to this?"

"Down to what sir?" Johan asks.

"Partnering up with others!" Drake shouted, "You all remember that last times I partnered up with others it all backfired on me, "Beginning with that fool Darkrai."

"Definitely a major loss their boss." Anti-Airnaruto says.

"And let's not forget those who thought it'd be funny to double cross me." Drake said looking over to his Digimon henchmen noticing they were one short, "Saggimon." He spat, and turns to his Darksides and knew they didn't obtain the one he was hoping to acquire, "Shade.", he continues as his gaze falls upon the antis and sees one's gone, "And Syn."

It is true the last few months Drake has been double crossed, or fought for the title of the ultimate being of darkness, but thanks to the Authors as well as the Antis those guys were left with nothing.

"You know sir, you have been attracting a lot of strange two-timers." Anti-Jose says.

"Yes, I can't believe so many people who want to join up with us decided to double cross me when it was in their best interests. What next the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are going to use me for their own scheme and turn on me later?"

"Well Drake, I think partnering up with Lucifer will do us some good, after all he knows Hikari more than any other evil Balance I know." Ino assured him.

"I have to agree with her Drakey, "I mean even Gozermon had his share of problems when it came to others loyalties."

"But this is different." Drake injected, "He only dealt with the Digidestines, while we're dealing with Author Fighters, and a vast number of them to add." Drake says as he slams his fist into a wall in anger. "Man at this rate it'll take me years to come up with a fail-proof plan to destroy the Author Fighters."

"Then it's a good thing time is on your side!" A voice echoed throughout the castle.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Drake demanded thinking they have an intruder in the castle.

Suddenly in a dark flash of light a portal appeared and a figure walked out of it. This figure looked to be a 12 year old boy wearing black boots, black leather pants, and a black jacket, with no shirt on revealing a six pack chest, his hair was black, messy, and stretched all the way to his waist like Raditz the Saiyan. But what really shocked everyone in the castle was his bodily appearance; he had dark blue skin, pointed ears, and glowing red eyes.

"A Darkside kid?" Omaddon asks.

The Darkside boy stepped forward and his gaze looks upon Drake, "My, you look so youthful at that age… Father."

Everyone gasped at what the boy said.

"Father?" They all ask as they turn to Drake who was more dumbfounded than the Antis, and Darksides.

"I have a son?" Drake asks.

"I am your son, my name is Nega Shroud Darkstar!" The Darkside boy says followed up by a maniacal laugh similar to Drake's.

**(How do you like that Drake has a son, but when did this happen? And how will the Authors take learning that Drake's son has arrived? Don't miss next time.)**


	2. A stronger crew

**(And this is chapter two where much will be explained about Nega, and just what fate is in store for all of them.)**

_Last time Drake had just finished making a somewhat partnership with Lucifer the Balance of Hate, but had his hunch that it'll just lead to another double-cross. Then a portal appeared and then stood before Drake and his minions a twelve year old Darkside boy, who claimed to be Drake's son._

"It's good to finally see you at this stage father." Nega says.

"Father?" The Antis thought and the male ones turn to their leader with smirks on their faces.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't…" Drake protested knowing that they're thinking he did something big behind their backs. He then turns to Meladonna, "You didn't, did we?"

"I'm not sure?" Meladonna said who was in more shock.

"This is to be expected from you father." Nega began, "Rest assure, I'm not from this time. I've traveled thirty years from the future as a messenger boy to you, from my older father, or your future self."

"Future self?" Drake asked until he realized something, "YES, THIRTY YEARS AND I'M STILL ALIVE, TAKE THAT AUTHOR FIGHTERS!"

"Do not take this lightly dad, things aren't exactly the way you hope the future is like?" Nega puts in.

"What do you mean?" Drake asks.

"The Future for us isn't exactly what we wished, the number of Darksides has subtracted, while the number of good guys had multiplied beyond limit." Nega explains.

"In other words?" Ino asks.

_The future that I'm from is a time that would sicken all those who dwell within the darkness, according to my older fathers history. He lost most of his old allies during his past, his antis diminished, his Darksides purified. Me and him along with a few others are some of the remaining few that have survived._

"So then why have you come to this time?" Johan asks.

"To assist my younger father in rewriting the future for the greater good of all Darksides, and Antis alike." Nega answers.

"Sounds like a plan, but what of my future self, shouldn't he have come with you?" Drake asks curiously.

"Sorry but he sent me ahead to prepare things for his arrival." Nega continued, "If he came with me for the first travel the Authors would get suspicious, with him distracting them in my time they won't be able to chase after me here."

"Seems like your future self is more clever than you are Drake." Omaddon says earning a glare from his master but then a smirk.

"Well hitting manhood does that to a guy, especially a Darkside." Drake smirks.

"But fear not, for my father also sent me with a token of his gratitude." Nega snaps his fingers and the portal he came out of tripled in size.

Suddenly what emerged from the giant portal came oversized giant Chamegolems with darker bodies, larger scimitars strapped to their backs, accompany them were in fact the Dark Spartans who were equipped with laser blasters, they came out of the portal marching like Nazis. The next group of creatures that came out was the Dark Warriors who were now wearing cybernetic body armor with blasters connected to their bodies.

The Antis and the Darksides were amazed at Drake's future henchmen.

"I guess the Chamegolems went through a growth spurt." Virusmon says to Anti-MZ.

"Interesting, I had no idea they could double in size." Anti-MZ said.

"Hold on how did you're father obtain the Dark Spartans, they loyal to that traitorous Syn." Anti-Ranger says.

"Years after Syn's treachery father decided to use the actual Necrinomicon Ex-Mortis book to conjure up the more powerful Dark Spartans."

"I guess not even Syn could obtain the true Ex Mortis on his own." Anti-N.L jokes to Anti-Wormtail.

"But it wasn't easy." Nega continued, "To fully control the creatures who were locked in the book father had to fuse his own dark soul with the evil spirit that resides in the pages of the Ex-Mortis itself."

"Hold on then how can we be sure that Drake's future self isn't being controlled by the Necrinomicon itself?" Anti-Airnaruto asks.

"Simple, my father's will power was strong enough to hold back the spirit's control." Nega answers.

"I am so impressed with myself." Drake said looking at what's suppose to be his future generation of henchmen, as well as thinking about how much stronger his will is.

"Well dad this is just the appetizer, allow me to introduce your two loyalist future followers." Nega says in an introduction.

Finally two more figures came through the portal. One had hair as white as snow, red eyes, pointy ears, and dark blue skin. He wore dark boots, and a black skintight bodysuit, with red and silver outlines, strapped onto his back were two naginatas. The second figure appeared to have the regular blue skin, pointy, ears, and red eyes, as most Darksides. This one had short silver hair, wore army colored cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, black metal bracers on his arms, a black cape, and a sword sheathed in his holder connected to the belt of his pants.

"Who're those two?" Meladonna asks.

"I don't know, but I like that guys naginatas." Onikagemon says.

The one with the Naginatas comes forth and bows his head to Drake, "I am Ragnarok, here to serve you master Drake."

Then the one with cape stepped forward and bowed his as well, "And I am Darkwing, also at your service master Drake."

Just then Johan came forward, "Hey if you think these two are gonna replace me and Johan think again!"

Then Johan ran at the two new Darksides, but Ragnarok reached for one of his naginatas and took a swing at Johan, at first it seemed like Johan didn't get hit, but suddenly bits of his hair fell from his head.

"Next time, it won't be your hair I cut." Ragnarok said firmly.

"Enough you two!" Drake commanded, "I am not playing favorites here, we should be focusing on what's really important."

"I couldn't agree more dad, now listen my older father said he shall be right along with me soon as I deliver a personal message to the Author Fighters." Nega says.

"Then I suggest you get right to it." Drake turns to Johan, "Johan, take the new Dark Spartans and set them up in the forest below the mountain!"

"Sir!" Johan said as him and the Dark Spartans took off.

"Omaddon!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Take the Chamegolems and set the up outside the castle walls and around the quarters as well."

"On it boss!" Omaddon said escorting the giant Chamegolems to the castle walls.

Drake finally turns to Ragnarok and Darkwing and says, "And you two come with me, there are important matters we have to discuss."

"Sir!" The two Darksides salute him.

"And Nega, you do have a job to do, get going." Drake said as he walks away with the two new Darksides.

As Nega was about to leave Meladonna, Ino, and Anti-Juliet stopped him.

"Hold on Junior, we want to talk to you." Anti-Juliet says.

"Yes?"

Meladonna stepped forth, "Well me and the girls were wondering, who's your mother?"

The girls waited anxiously hoping one of their names would be said, but Nega turned to the side and said, "I don't have a mother."

Suddenly their spirits were crushed when they heard that.

"What're you talking about?" Ino asks in outrage.

"Father had extracted me from a particular baby when it was only a few months old." Nega told the girls. "Besides Father never liked to talk about his love life, so I decided never to bring up the subject." Nega gets ready to leave until he turns back to the girls, "And a word of advice to you three, I suggest you don't question dad's love life when he gets here, or he'll kill you." Nega said taking his leave.

The girls then let their heads drop low with their spirits crushed even more.

'How can this be?' they whined in their thoughts.

**(Drake has new allies, and from his sons description he's gotten more powerful then his current self. Will the Authors be able to hold their own against this new threat, tune into next time)**


	3. College living and Nega's warning

**(Welcome to chapter three where we get to see the good guys side of the future)**

Where we last left off Nega; future of Drake has traveled from thirty years into the future with a welcome gift of dark henchmen for his father's younger self. After that he flew off to deliver a message to the author Fighters. But we'll get back to him later right now.

We now are outside the Sukoshi Campus where Brian, Flint, Carl and Melody gathered together planning to visit their friends the Author Fighters.

"Al right guys, ready?" Brian asked.

"Does a Kappa Tau live to party?" Carl asked feeling like Brian didn't have to ask.

"That answer your question?" Flint asks.

"I spoke with Monica a minute ago she'll meet us there." Melody added.

"Well then, LET'S RIDE!" Brian commanded and they flew off into the air at warp speed.

But someone was watching them from her window. At the Zeta Beta Sigma House; Melody's Sorority, the ZBS president was watching them. Her name is Ariel Yashamiko; not only the president but Melody is her little pledge sister. She has bright green eyes, short purple hair, and she wore violet shoes, yellow pants, a red tank top, and purple gloves like the kind the Digidestines used to wear. She sat there looking out the window until her door open revealing Jason who was in fact Ariel's boyfriend, she turn to him smiling and spoke.

"My answer is yes." Ariel told Jason before he said anything.

"Uh was the question… Wanna get naked?" Jason asked seductively.

"Wisecracker." She laughed, "But close enough, shouldn't we follow them?"

"What for their twenty years old, well technically Braniac's still seventeen, but they can take care of themselves."

"Even so, if anything were to happen to our pledges, imagine what the dean of student affairs will say to us if he finds out four of our pledges are missing."

Jason sighs and smiles at his girlfriend, "When you're right, you're right."

"Darn right, I'm right." She said as they headed out the door.

Elsewhere we find Nega floating above the city of Los Angeles looking down on it.

"So this was L.A back during this time." Nega said as he looked down upon the city and sees regular cars, buses, and taxi cabs driving down streets, thinking it was out of date considering he lives in a more advanced future, "Land travel is a mere thing of the past." Nega says as he flies down further to get a better view.

Nega then stops and notices the familiar building belonging to his father's old time rivals. "Authors HQ huh, definitely nothing like the one from my time." he said diving down and hides in a tree. He waits in the tree before noticing three young adults and two teenagers enter the building by showing them I.D cards. "Time for me to get in." Nega says.

Nega approaches the door until a robotic eye attacked to a wire pops out of the wall and observes Nega, "Do you have a pass?" the robot spoke.

"Why yes I do, let me look for it." Nega says in sarcasm as he reaches into his pocket, "Ah here it is, PYSCHE!" Nega shouts as he zaps the robot eye destroying it. "Security is so out of date." Nega says as the doors open and he walks in.

Meanwhile inside Author H.Q's combat room DarkMagicianmon was practicing his magic attacks on some Dark Warrior holograms.

"Yeah how do you like that?" D.M asks the holograms as he defeats them.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed and he could hear Airnaruto's voice, "Boss, get up here now, emergency!"

"I'm on my way!" D.M said as he raced out of the combat room, and down a couple of hallways and made it to the main room to find the Author Fighters waiting for him.

"What's the big emergency?" D.M asks.

"No emergency." Mantis said.

"So then why did you call me up here?!" D.M asked with a growl.

"Well Sempai, you have guests." Hikari says as her and the Authors stepped to the side revealing the Spirit Warriors.

"Brian, guys what're you doing here?" D.M asked in joy.

"Visiting you of course, we only have a few days left until the election, we figured we see you before then." Brian said.

"So you are all college students?" a new member asks who looks like a silver hedgehog with a golden mane, cowboy boots, and two different gloves on his hand on his right he had a red glove with circuitry on his right hand and a battle gauntlet on his left hand.

"Which one are you again?" Carl asked not remembering seeing this one author.

"Guys, this is TLSouldude, one of our newest recruits." Airnaruto introduced.

"Pleased to meet all of you." Soul bowed his head in respect.

"Likewise." Brian said.

"So what were you guys saying again, your election?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah election for the next presidents of Kappa Tau, and Zeta Beta." Carl says.

"Just when did you guys actually become members of Greek system?" Ross asks.

"Well it started right after me, Melody, and Carl graduated from High School." Brian began.

"And me as well considering I was too smart to stay in High School." Flint added in.

"Anyway, we all applied to Sukoshi University, and we all made it in." Brian continued.

"When we got there we decided to find something to do to preoccupy most of our time, considering most of our free time was fighting Evil Digimon." Carl said.

"So we decided to rush Fraternities and Sororities." Melody finished.

"And how exactly was that?" X Prodigy asks.

As the warriors continued on, far below on the first floor was Nega creeping along destroying any security camera he could find.

"The security of this place is too primitive to the Authors of the Future." Nega says as he looks up ahead and sees a floor covered with laser wires. 'Ooh risky.' He thought to himself.

While back above on the upper level Brian was just getting to when they made it to the Kappa Tau house.

"And after we rushed over at the Lambda Sigmas house, we made it to the Kappa Tau Gamma House where we met the president himself Jason Auricho." Brian explained.

"And might I add those guys love to party, they kept it on the D.L because fraternities don't allow those types of fiestas during rush." Carl added.

"Yes well I myself did some mingling to show that just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I can't let loose." Flint put in.

"And if anybody got loose it was Carl." Brian said.

"More like smashed." Flint corrected.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Carl asked.

"Of course you wouldn't remember." Flint began and he explained to the authors, "Carl drank seven shots of tequila , danced like a party animal on stage with the band they hired."

"Who'd they hire?" Ranger asked.

"Fall Out Boy, they were on tour in Japan during that time." Flint replied and resumed what he was saying, "After dancing he passed out, and me and Brian had to drag him back to the dorm room."

"Ah it was a magical night, and two days after we officially became Kappa Tau boys." Carl said.

"And soon after, we became… The Kappa Tau Trio." Brian added to that.

"We were even given nicknames." Flint said.

"Yeah, what kind of nicknames?" Erin asked.

"I was given the name of 'Blitzkrieg'." Brian began, "Because the way I would fight is like a surprise fury attack.

"I was called Brainiac, because I'm like the smartest guy in the KT House." Flint told the Authors.

"And they gave me the nickname C-Dawg." Carl began, "Because the first letter of my name is 'C', and I'm everybody's Dawg!"

Then Melody decided to speak in on how she became a Zeta Beta, "Well when I rushed Zeta Beta, almost all the girls there began asking me about the key to my extreme gorgeousness." She began while the female Authors did wonder what was the key to it as well. "Then a few days later I got the letter of acceptance into the Sorority, though we don't do nicknames. I also became the pledge sister to the president herself Ariel Yashamiko."

"While I became the little brother to Jason Auricho; Kappa Tau president." Brian added.

"Now when in a part of the Greek system you guys are first to begin hazing right?" Collette asks.

"That's right." Flint said.

"So what'd you all have to do?"

"Well first thing for us." Flint began to explain, "They captured us in the middle of the night in our dorm, dragged us back to the KT House, stripped us and our pledge brothers naked, shaved off every piece of hair off our bodies." Flint said but was interrupted.

"I don't need to hear that." Juliet said trying to block some images out of her head.

"Anyway, they dunked us in their backyard pond saying we cannot come out or sleep until tomorrow morning; they said it would help us become men by improving our stamina, and to be one with the water itself."

"Good think we didn't catch colds out there." Carl said.

"And how long did it take for your hair to grow back?" Soul asked.

"Oh not long at all, Flint has a special hair growth formula, that caused all the hair on our bodies to grow back instantly." Brian said.

"Ok could we change the subject because I got to knock the last couple of images out of my head." Juliet begged them to stop talking about men's hair.

"Well anyway we're just glad that our first class wasn't until noon." Flint said.

"Thank God for that." D.M said.

"So what else did you do?" Hikari asked.

"Well one of the next parts of hazing was we along with our brother pledges had to sing and dance to the Caramelldansen in perfect harmony." Brian said.

"Caramelldansen?" Airnaruto asked.

"You know that Japanese fast rate song on YT, showing cartoon characters dancing funny?" Brian asked.

"Oh." Airnaruto replied.

"Yeah we had to dance exactly like the characters on any fan made video featuring the song." Carl said.

Wormtail and N.L began to picture the three of them singing the song and dancing to it, that included shaking their hips from side to side, and with their hands on the back of their heads looking like they have cat ears. They smirked when the image came into their minds and they began laughing like crazy.

"That is drop dead hilarious!" N.L said cracking up.

"D.M?" Brian asks.

D.M raised his staff and bandannas tied around the hecklers mouths, thus shutting them up.

"Thank you."

"If I may ask." Airnaruto began, "Just what exactly is the point of that form of hazing?"

"Their own amusement." The three said simultaneously.

"Thought so." He thought.

"Me on the other had was just a few chores, and planning for stuff." Melody said.

"But as the days and weeks went by we got to have a blast being in our fraternity and sorority." Brian said.

"Yeah, mixers, date functions, beer-pong, parties, pranks, rock concerts, and the occasional community service." Carl explained.

"Meanwhile I was still at High School." Monica finally spoke up, "Unfortunately I couldn't join the guys because I wasn't their ages, and I wasn't smart like Flint is."

"Yeah me and Monica kept a long distance relationship while I was away." Flint added.

"So what did you guys do when you finished a year?" Hikari asked.

"Simple we returned to Odaiba the first year and I stayed with Melody." Brian said.

"While I stayed with Monica." Flint added.

"And were their parents ok with that?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course, ever since Jr. High, Melody's pop found me suitable for her as fathers are protective of their daughters." Brian said.

"I had actually had to return home to my parents apartment." Carl said in glum.

"You make it out like that's bad." W.X said noticing his glum look.

"Well how would you like going back to living with a mother who almost acts like her only son is a disappointment to the family, just because I'm not doing things that she wants me to do for her?"

"Well you're father can't possibly think you're a disappointment." Jose said.

"Actually he's just hoping I can do something that could make him feel extra proud to call me his son, like marrying a dozen women, and have dozens of kids."

"Your dad sounds bizarre." Alyssa says.

"That's not even close to describing him."

Back with Nega who back below them made it to the laser wires and bent his foot back doing what an idiot would do, "Oops!" he said in sarcasm as he kicked his foot forward.

While above the Authors, and Warriors continued talking.

"So what do you guys plan on doing with your lives?" Darren asks.

"I plan on becoming an Author." Brian said earning looks from the Fighters, "Not like you guys, a regular Author. I plan to write about our lives as Spirit Warriors and some of the battles we've been through."

"I'm gonna be a Teenage Therapist." Melody said, "I want to help teenagers with their troubles and show them how to become better people."

"I plan on becoming a News Reporter, there's so much out there I want to show to the world." Monica told the Authors.

"I plan on becoming a Sports Writer, that way I can see famous athletes from around the world." Carl said.

"Good luck with that Carl." D.M said.

"What about you Flint?" Syndicate asks.

"Me, well actually…" He trailed off, "Would you guys consider on letting me join your department of physics and science quarters, when I get the experience and knowledge?"

"Well you'll have to bring that up with Wormtail?" D.M said.

"What do you say WT?" Ross asks.

"Why not, I could use an assistant for future generations." Wormtail said.

The Warriors were unsure about Flint wanting to be an assistant considering he's too smart to be one, but he reluctantly says, "I guess I could start from assistant, but I just might become far more than assistant later on."

"We'll see about that." WT says.

Suddenly a siren started going off which got everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"Someone's snuck into HQ!" Wormtail cries.

"OH NO!" D.M shouted.

"IT'S OUR SECURITY MACHINE!" Airnaruto screams.

"COME ON!" Hikari shouted as they ran for the security room.

They find the huge computer with words saying 'Intruder Alert in Zone 3' on the screen.

"Someone's broken into zone 3." Ross says.

Wormtail goes over to the control panel and speaks into a microphone which connects to intercoms throughout HQ.

"Attention all units, intruder alert in zone 3! Lock all major exits, and capture intruder!"

Suddenly the doors to the security room slid open and a robot wheeled in, the robot's design was similar to Roadkill Rodney's; robots who operated under the Shredder.

"Subject has been captured sir, it appears to be that of an unknown Darkside."

"Must be a stupid one to get caught so easily." Airnaruto says.

"Actually he didn't even resist, almost like he wanted to get caught." The robot explained.

"Send him in please." D.M commands.

"Al right guys bring him in." The robot commanded.

Then to more of the robots wheeled in dragging a tied up Nega who hung his head over not even looking at the authors.

"So thought you could break into Author Fighter HQ, huh little Darkside?" Airnaruto taunted Nega.

"Actually…" Nega paused and lifted his head up revealing his face to the Authors and Warriors, "It's exactly how I planned for this to go!"

"Who're you?" D.M asked.

"And why do you remind me of someone?" Brian asked.

Nega turned and noticed Brian, along with Melody standing beside him, a smirk crept upon his face at the sight of them, "Why Uncle Brian, and Auntie Melody. You two look so young." He chuckles.

"Uncle?"

"Auntie?"

"Who're you?" Airnaruto asks.

Nega smirks bigger, "I am Nega Shroud Darkstar; son of Drake Ebon Darkstar!"

Nega then slams the two robots restraining him together and they fall apart. He looks to them once again and notices their wide eyes or slack jawed.

"Drake's son?" The Authors asked.

"Hold on, does that mean…" Carl pauses thinking about what all this means, "Aw man, Drake looses his before mine."

"Don't complain about that Carl!" Flint scolded him.

"Do not misunderstand Uncles Flint and Carl, I am not of this time period." Nega begins, "I've traveled here thirty years from now with a message from my father, 'Author Fighters, your time has run out, and the time of the Darksides will reign supreme!'"

"Well you're not going to be around for your father to help you! Dark Magic Attack!"

DarkMagicianmons' blast headed for Nega but he shield himself with his leather jacket and his attack was repelled.

"It didn't work!" D.M said.

"But this will!" Hikari took a deep breath and tried to sing…

"Not so fast!" Nega shouted as he fired a ooze substance and it latched onto Hikari's mouth and she couldn't speak.

"Hikari!" D.M cried as he tried to get it off her.

"You authors are nothing compared to your future selves, I honestly don't know how my father could be defeated by you guys during this time." Nega taunts them.

"Wait, you know our future selves?" Ross asks.

"I did, because now you're futures are history!" Nega said firing a couple of Shadow gun shots at everyone who evaded them.

"Not if I can stop you!" Airnaruto said forming a Rasengan and charged at Nega.

"Please." Nega says as he grabs Airnaruto by the wrist and cracks it a bit causing the Author to scream in pain and is thrown to the side with his Rasengan vanishing, "That Rasengan is so obsolete."

Brian, Flint, and Carl then step forward cracking their knuckles.

"Al right twerp, you're gonna deal with us now." Brian said as him and his boys stepped forward.

"Ooh, this is a treat." Nega said amused.

But then a machine behind the authors started up, it was in fact a portal generator that opens into others dimensions.

"Hey who activated the portal generator?!" Wormtail demanded to know.

"Not me!" Every Author in the room answered.

"BANZAI!" Three voices came from the portal.

Nega looked horrified from the shouting coming from the portal, "Oh snap they followed me here!" he shouted and then turned to the Authors, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut our throwdown for the day, I gotta split!" Nega forms the tiger hand seal and shouted, "SMOKE!"

At that moment Nega's body poofed into dark smoke, which started vanishing into thin air, leaving the Authors unable to stop him from escaping.

Then three figures who looked to be three twelve year old boys burst out of the portal made by the generator and took battle poses. One had raven black hair in the same spiky style like Brian, and green eyes, his attire included an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The second boy had neatly combed brown hair, blue eyes with a pair of glasses over them; his attire included a green polo, and red pants. And the third boy had dark skin, had short black hair, brown eyes, he wore a red shirt, black slacks, and brown shoes.

The Authors were in shock upon seeing them, while the three looked around and saw that Nega was gone.

"No!" the spike haired boy groaned, "He got away again!"

"So what else is new Nigel?" the dark skinned boy asked.

"Uh guys, looks like we might have to do some explaining to the spectators." The glasses boy says pointing at the Authors and Warriors.

The one with dark skin noticed the three older guys who looked like them only older and turned back to the portal, "Hey pops, you guys weren't kidding, you were real lookers."

"Pops?" The Authors and Warriors wondered.

Then more figures emerged from the portal, they appeared to be three guys, and three ladies. They appeared as silhouettes, but Brian, Flint, Carl, Melody, and Monica could see right through the,.

"Wait a minute aren't you…" Melody trailed off

**(Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but I decided since the bad guys got a guest from the future then the good guys as well. Just don't go complaining about who's coming from the future we'll get a chance to see ourselves, but now's the time for you to put your minds to work and wonder about the future for these guys)**


	4. Older Warriors and Darksides

**(Now onto chapter four where Drake's future self has come to our present, and so have our future selves.)**

_Last time Brian, and the Warriors payed Author Fighters HQ a visit telling the Authors about their college livings as well as news about Brian and Melody becoming the new presidents of their Fraternity and Sorority. While Nega; son of Drake infiltrated HQ and let himself get caught, only to explain to the past Authors that their time shall be up and the Darksides will reign supreme, that is until three boys entered the scene causing Nega to split. Along with those three boys were some adults as well._

"Wait a minute, aren't you…" Melody trailed off as she noticed the adults.

The Adults that came with the kids through the portal were three adult men, and three adult women. The first one had black spiky hair, and green eyes, his attire included red sneakers, blue jeans, and a black muscle shirt.

The second man had short brown hair, and blue eyes. His wardrobe consisted off black shoes, red slacks, and white shirt covered by an unbuttoned short sleeved jacket.

The third man had dark skin, and a short black afro. His outfit was composed of black sneakers and slacks, and dark red V collared shirt.

The first woman had long black hair, and blue eyes. He outfit included a blue tank-top which covered her C-cup breasts, blue jean shorts that revealed well trimmed legs, and green shoes.

The second woman had short blonde hair, and brown eyes. She wore a violet short sleeved shirt covering her B-Cup Breasts, red slacks, and blue sneakers.

The Third woman had long brown hair, and dark eyes. She wore a pink top under a jean jacket, black slacks, and sandals. She stood near the older dark skinned man holding a newborn baby.

"Who're you guys?" D.M asks.

"DarkMagicianmon I'm heartbroken." The black haired man began, "Thirty years and you cannot recognize me?" he then turned to Brian, "Of course you have to recognize me, and the others here."

Brian already knew the moment those people appeared there was something familiar about them, "I don't believe it, you're us!" Brian said pointing to his friends.

"That's right." The older man wearing the green jacket said who was actually Flint.

"Wow, I really grew." Flint said.

"Oh damn, did I turn dead sexy." Carl said looking at his older self.

"Damn Straight dawg!" Older Carl said as him and his young self high five each other.

Melody and Monica meanwhile looked at their older selves in amazement.

'I'm beautiful.' The girls thought to themselves.

"Hold on!" Airnaruto broke up the moment, "Where did you come from?"

"Same as Nega." Older Brian said.

"You mean from thirty years in the future?" Shelby asks.

"Uh-huh." Older Melody replied.

"Wow guys, we're still alive even after thirty years." Brian said looking at their older selves.

"But who're the kids?" Ross asks looking at the three boys who first emerged from the portal.

"We're their kids." The young black haired boy said, "I am Nigel. K."

The boy wearing the glasses approached them and bowed his head, "My name is Patrick Horizaku, but call me Pat."

Then the short black kid came up, "And I'm Dominic Hiroshi."

Brian noticed Hikari still had her mouth sealed shut because of some goop, so Nigel's uses a bit of spirit Energy to zap it off her mouth.

Hikari takes a few deep breaths before speaking "Brian-san, looks like you and your boys are fathers." Hikari said.

Brian, Flint, and Carl then began to shed a tear knowing that they've grown up to be the one thing most men want to be when their older.

"Isn't it great to see our younger selves' honey?" Older Melody asked Older Brian.

"It sure is sweetie." He replied.

"Whoa, we're married?" Brian asks Melody.

"It looks like it." She replies.

"Me and Monica are to." Young Flint asks his older self and nods.

Then the Authors turn to the third woman and Ross asks, "So who're you?"

"Oh sorry." The third woman apologized, "I'm Carl's husband."

"Wow, even I am married?" Carl asks.

"Damn Straight bud." His older self nods.

"But what's your name?" Juliet asks.

"My name is Sayu Yagami." The woman answered.

At that moment Syndicate froze knowing he heard that name before, curious to know he asks her, "Hold on, by any chance you wouldn't happen to know a Soichiro and a Light Yagami would you?"

"Oh, you mean my father and my brother." Sayu replies.

"Could you please explain, I want to know." Syndicate asks.

"Me to." Carl agrees.

"Well to begin…" Sayu began as she narrated.

_Years ago from my present time, my father Soichiro and my brother Light were on the Task Force assigned to capture a supposed killer named Kira. At first Light was under suspicion from my father's boss who went by 'L' but after discovering Kira's power comes from the aid of a notebook and a Shinigami he died and Light became his successor. Meanwhile I was living a normal life until I was apprehended by some goons working for a guy named Mello, and was held ransom for one of the notebooks the task force had. When they agreed to Mello's terms I was released, but the experience of being captured and threatened with dead caused me to go into a state of shock which I had for years._

_Then years later after I fell into trauma I ended up in a special hospital that could help me. Then I met Carl who was at first there visiting one of his cousins who was mentally incompetent. He then noticed me and I guess I sorta rubbed off on him, so he began coming to see me for many days trying to get me to open up. By five months I broke out of trauma and he and I became lovers and I accepted Carl's secret about being a Spirit Warrior, but I also learned of what happened to my father and my brother. _

_**(I'm not going to spoil this for Death note Fans who haven't seen most of their fates, even if this is a time travel fic)**_

"Wow, I guess I really did some good for myself." Carl said until he saw a small bundle in Sayu's arms, "Who's this?"

Sayu smiles and reveals a baby girl, "Carl, this is your daughter; Kanako."

Carl looks at the baby and it looked like he would've died from being so happy, "She's beautiful."

"And she's got your eyes." Older Carl says.

"Don't you mean our eyes?" Carl asks.

"Ok let's get back to business." D.M said, "Why're you all here in our time?"

"Why else?" Nigel asks, "We got to track down Nega before Uncle Drake gets here."

"UNCLE DRAKE?!" The Authors shouted.

"Yes, for you see Nega is my Darkside." Nigel began, "When I was just a tyke, Uncle Drake wanted his own child so he ripped Nega right out of me and raised him in his own evil ways.

"What, thirty years and Drake's still alive?" Ross asks.

"What the hell man?!" Airnaruto asked.

"I know, but now's not the time for that this is serious business." Older Brian said.

"What do you mean?" Flint asks.

Flint's older self begins to explain, "We just recently found out that the Drake from our time created a time portal and planned to travel to this time to rewrite the future for himself so that he'll be more powerful in our time."

"We thought we stopped Drake from coming here, but instead sent Nega ahead just to throw us off his trail." Older Carl added.

"And it worked." Pat said.

"When we realized this we opened our own kind of time portal and got here hoping to catch him." Nigel added.

"You couldn't have brought more help with you like our older selves if we were even around?" Ranger asks.

Older Brian answered him, "Well the time portal didn't have much energy to hold otherwise they woulda came with us, but Wormtail did say he'd find a way to generate more power so that they could meet up with us later on."

"Really?" Juliet asks.

"That's right." Older Monica says.

"So what's the Author Fighters like now?" D.M asks.

"Well D.M you are now a permanent ChaosMagemon, not to mention you and Hikari are married along with a child named Jin who is now the balance of Bravery. You two had even formed an alliance between the Balance World and the Digital World." Older Brian explained.

"We are!?" Hikari asked feeling overjoyed.

"We did?" D.M asks.

"Yep, and trust me Hikari you're treated with more respect now." Older Carl says.

"But what about my mistress?"

"Well she couldn't live on forever so her data faded away but let you load her data so that you would always carry her spirit with you. You also became her new successor."

"And I thought my bro would be the successor."

Older Flint then turned to Shelby and Jose and said, "You two are also happily married with dragon kids of your own and are training them in the ways of the Author Dragons.

"Yes!" Shelby cheered.

"Sweet!" Jose said.

"And you Airnaruto have trained your ass off until you became the ultimate Author Ninja, and the teacher to future water and wind user ninja from the Leaf Village with it's new Hokage Naruto." Old Brian says.

"Oh yeah!" Airnaruto cheers.

"Ross, you Collette, and the newly reformed Darkrai are teaching future Pokemorphs how to control their powers and inspiring them to form their own teams."

"Wow." Ross said in amaze.

"This is so cool." Collette says.

"Ranger by being able to harness the power of your cursed seal of shadows without having the darkness corrupt you, you've become a unstoppable warrior." Older Melody said.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet myself." Ranger says.

"Guys shall we get back to our Nega problem." Erin says.

"Agreed." Nigel agrees, "Nega was sent here obviously as a messenger for his old man, and he's probably on his way here as well."

"Looks like we're going to need some help." Airnaruto says.

"I know, let's hope that Wormtail can find a way to generate more power to the time portal so they can get here to." Pat hopes.

"So I got a question since our older selves are here how are we going to tell when someone's talking to us or our older selves?" Carl asks.

"I got it!" Both Flints burst out.

"Me and my boys will go by our Kappa Tau nicknames, Blitzkrieg, Brainiac, and C-Dawg." Young Flint said.

"While me and my boys will go by our real names." Older Flint says.

"Those two are definitely the same person." DarkMagicianmon says.

Meanwhile at Shadow Palace we find Drake walking through a corridor heading for the throne room with Ragnarok and Darkwing behind him.

"So I shall be looking forward to my older self coming to my time, and you two are certain he's got a plan?" Drake asks.

"Of course sir." Ragnarok answers.

"And I'm certain he'll be along as soon as he gets word that Nega has accomplished his mission." Darkwing adds.

Drake and the two future Darksides make it to the throne room where the Darksides, Antis, and new army awaits him.

"Sir, your son has returned." Johan says as he makes way for Nega.

"I trust everything went well… son." Drake says.

"Exactly as I was ordered pop, though there's a minor problem."

"What problem?" Drake asks knowing something is up.

"I'm afraid me and dad aren't the only one's who've come here."

"What do you mean?"

"Brian, his friends, and their kids have followed me here as well!" Nega shouts quickly without stopping between words.

"What, Brian and his friends' future selves are here!" Drake shouts.

"Deep breaths Drakey, deep breaths." Meladonna says trying to calm him down.

"Al right, when my future self gets here, it'll be teen and adult Darkside vs teen and adult Spirit Warrior." Drake says with a smirk.

"And I should tell you if they've arrived, it's quite possible the Author Fighters will come as well." Nega adds to that.

"No matter, either way with this force in my command the future will fall before the Darkness."

Suddenly a beeping sound goes off, Nega reaches into his pocket ad pulls out a communicator and speaks into it, "Yes, oh father! Yes I did exactly as I was instructed. Meet there ok see you soon." Nega hangs up.

"What was that?" Ino asks.

"That was dad, he's meeting us at an abandoned fission plant in NYC." Nega says.

Drake smiles and turns to his arsenal, "Well everyone, we're going to NYC."

So Drake creates a portal to New York and they all step through it. Time Lapse they appear in front of an old fission plant that looked like it hadn't been used in years. When they entered inside the place the rusty, and faded room on the inside made the outside look a lot nicer.

"So when should he be here?" Drake asks his son.

"Should be here soon." Nega says.

Anti-Wormtail pulls out a scanning device and notices it starts giving off some weird readings, "Sir I'm picking up traces of energy and one appears to be a Darkside."

"Excellent." Drake says.

Suddenly a portal virtualizes out of nowhere but appears to be the size of a baseball stadium. Then Wormtail got another reading on his device.

"Sir something big is about to emerge into our world." Anti-Wormtail explains.

"But what?" Drake asks.

Suddenly the place starts to shake as a giant object emerges from the portal. The object was a semi-spherical tank-like metallic mobile subterranean fortress equipped with laser cannons on the shell, treads for moving, and a serveilance eye located on the top."

"Guys that's the…" Drake gasped.

"The Techodrome!" They male antis gasp.

"But it was stranded in Dimension X after Krang and Shredder were defeated." Anti-Wormtail said.

"So who's operating it now?" Virusmon asks.

Suddenly the Technadrome stops and the door to it opens up and someone steps down some stairs from the doorway leading to the ground when he made it to the ground everyone in the building gasped. There stood a adult Darkside with the dark blue skin, pointy ears, and red eyes, he wore black boots, black pants, a black armoed chestplate covering his torso, and black cape. What shocked everyone was his giant sized fire hair, which gave them all a hint as to who is was.

Nega bows down, "Welcome father."

Soon all the Antis, Darksides, and the army bowed along with Nega, while Drake didn't think he'd have to bow to himself.

Drake and the older him walk up to each other and both smirk at one another.

"Surprised to actually see me?" The Older Drake asks with more seriousness in his vocie and not cocky like his younger self.

"A little, I'm more surprised to see that I actually survived thirty years of fighting the Authors." Present Drake says in shock.

"Well you'll have a lot longer to live now that I'm here, we shall crush the Author Fighters together in the past and the future!" Older Drake says as both Drake laugh maniacally together knowing now that they're working together, nothing will stop them.

**(There you go, though to tell you the truth I felt bad for what happens to Sayu in the series of Death note, so I decided to help you, I'll explain more things later on, just be patient.)**


	5. In the end, and future glances

**(Welcome back everyone. I know I always leave you with questions at then end which strikes curiosity, but rest assured a lot more will be explained.**

_Where we last left off Brian, and his friends from the future as well as their children arrived from the future hoping to apprehend Nega, but he got away. Later on Nega notifies the teen Drake about the Warriors from the future, and then gets a call from the future by his father to meet in New York. Drake leads his Darksides, and the Antis to an abandon fission plant on the outskirts of New York to find a portal which brings forth the Technodrome, and operating it was Drake's future self. With both Drakes teamed up will the Authors be able to defeat both of them?_

From inside the Technodrome looking exactly the way it was when it was being used by Shredder and Krang years ago. Everything was up and running, monitors were displaying graphs of the Technodrome's power levels and security cameras. Older Drake was showing his younger self as well as his army around the place.

"I trust this place pleases all of you?" Older Drake asks everyone whose eyes were wide with amazement.

"This place is beyond the levels of incredible master." Anti-Airnaruto says in wonder.

"Oh by the way." The older Darkside stated, "If any of you wish to call me by name, you will refer to me as 'Ebon'."

"Yes master Ebon!" They all stated.

"Well uh Ebon." Drake began, "Exactly what made you decide to move into the Technodrome?"

"Well in my present time, there was a great war between us and the Authors." Ebon began as he started to look depressed, "In the end Shadow Palace was toppled, and Omega Mountain crumbled."

"No." The Antis gasp.

"I'm afraid so. For months I had to hideout elsewhere until I could come up with a new headquarters, because I didn't want to have to move back into that old abandoned warehouse. Suddenly I thought of one of the original greatest bases that ever existed; The Technodrome."

"But how did you acquire it?" Anti-Wormtail asks.

"Yes, after the Turtles defeated Shredder years ago the place was forever banished in Dimension X." Anti-Jose said.

"Yes, though I took Virusmon to Dimension X with the help of Anti-Wormtail's portal generator and made it to Dimension X. We finally found it on top of mountain made of hardened lava. When we got in the place was in disrepair, so Virusmon recharged it with his unlimited supply of energy and brought it back to life."

"Very interesting." Anti-Ranger said.

"So Ebon, what's the next part of the plan?" Drake asks.

"Well it's simple, by crushing the Authors from this time they won't exist in the future, and with no Authors in the future…"

"The Darksides can take over the universe!" Drake finished for his older self.

"And since our adversary's older self has arrived along with his friends, we might as well take out there spawn first."

"How?" Meladonna asks.

Ebon who looked at Meladonna tried not to look sad but instead answered her question, "Nigel, Pat, and Dominic are always quick to jump into battle without thinking, by luring them out into the open away from the Authors and their parents they won't stand a chance." Ebon says as he snaps his fingers, "Ragnarok! Darkwing! Johan! Omaddon!"

The four Darksides stand before Ebon and bow their heads to him.

"Sir!"

"I'm sending you four out to New York to make a scene that'll lure in rookie Warriors to us, you will follow Nega's lead and do as he says!"

"You're sons lead?" Johan asks in outrage.

"Yes, that is an order!" Ebon commands Johan which terrifies him.

"Understood!" Johan says.

"Come on boys let's go." Nega says as he leads the four Darksides out of the Technodrome.

Ebon turns to his old minions the Antis, "The rest of you make yourselves comfortable, and don't touch a thing!" he then turns to his young self, "Come with me."

Then both young and old Darkside walked along the corridors of the Technodrome with Drake looking at numerous test tubes with clones of Mutant Dark Warriors floating inside of them.

"Wow, I guess the years have been great for me." Drake says to his older self as he walks by his side.

"Not everything has been great for me remember that." Ebon replies with coldness in his voice.

"What're you talking about, this unstoppable army at your command, an awesome high tech base, plus the power of the Necrinomicon Ex Mortis." Drake counted what his older self had.

"Fool who tried to use the book in the past were overpowered by the spirit because they were weaklings, which I am not." Ebon continued feeling more cold then before.

"So how can you say that something's weren't great for you?"

At that Ebon finally snapped, "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, ONE OF THE THINGS I DON'T MISS WAS MY COCKYNESS AT THIS AGE!"

Drake backed away in fear for his own older self snapped at him.

"Sorry." Drake winced.

Ebon just shook off his angered mood, "No I am, it's just that over the years I've lost my most important people."

"The Antis?" Drake asks.

"More than that, and there hasn't been a day after then that I never felt guilt."

"Me guilty?" Drake asks.

"It may not seem like you but trust me you'll soon find out that something you work hard for and accomplish 'In the End' will all be for not." Ebon says as he begins to sing a familiar Linkin Park song.

Ebon: _**It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**_

As Ebon continues walking down the corridor the hallway lights behind him started dimming down making it darker, as a sign of Ebon who's made mistakes in the past walking away from it leaving his problems in the past as he continues singing with Drake catching up to him.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Drake looked at his older self with fear thinking what he might do in the future that could cost him everything he held dear. As Ebon sang the next verse three silhouettes of three figures clouded his mind.

_**One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I**_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Drake felt puzzled wondering who his older self was talking about during that one verse. Then Ebon looks at young Drake and sings his next verse like it was directed at him.

_**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

Ebon looks around him and sees the silhouettes of all the antis around him, like he was staring off in his own world.

_**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**_

With that the music dies down and the corridor lights come back on and Drake looks at his older self knowing that he must've gone through a seriously rough time to get all this power.

"Anything else I should know about?" Drake asks.

"Just remember that power may be everything to us, but so are those who we hold dear." Ebon says.

"You know you're starting to sound like DarkMagicianmon." Drake says.

"Maybe so, but even I know sacrificing those close to me will only leave me with guilt for the rest of my life, you'll learn it to someday." Ebon continues down the corridor leaving his young self in more confusion.

Meanwhile back at Author Fighter HQ the Warriors were discussing with the Authors of how they can stop Drake from rewriting the future. While the Warriors boys were just minding their own business, until a radar tracker built in Pat's wristwatch started beeping. Nigel immediately pulled him and his two friends outside the main hall so no one could hear.

"What's up Pat?" Nigel asks.

"I'm picking up a disturbance in New York city." Pat said.

"Well then let's go!" Nigel says.

"Hold on guys, should we tell them?" Pat asked pointing to the Authors and their parents.

"No way man, otherwise they won't let us get in on the smack down." Dominic says.

"Besides their busy, you know our dads told us never to interrupt when grownups are having a discussion." Nigel says.

Pat sighs in defeat "Good point."

"So where's the signal coming from?" Dominic asks.

"According to the scanner the location is New York City." Pat says.

"Well switch to portal mode and let's go." Nigel says.

Pat turns a switch on his wristwatch and it projects a beam creating a portal, then the boys go through it and it vanishes.

Meanwhile back in the living room the Future Warriors were showing pictures of their time. Brian pulls out a picture of ChaosMagemon, Hikari, Shelby, Jose, Airnaruto, E-Witch, and Juliet standing on a beach with the guys holding surfboards by their sides and wearing swim trunks, ChaosMagemon's was black, Jose's was blue, and Airnaruto's were red. While the girls were on the guys side opposite to the surfboards they were carrying, and they were in two piece bikini's with Hikari's in icy blue, Shelby's in violet, E-Witch's in pink, and Juliet's in purple as well.

"Whoa." The guys said staring at the girls in bikinis.

"When was this?" DarkMagicianmon asks.

"The Spring Break of 2025." Brian says.

Airnaruto then notices that both E-Witch and Juliet were each clinging to his sides, and notice each of them wearing rings, "Hold on what's with those rings?"

"Oh I guess we should've mentioned." Carl began, "Airnaruto, E-Witch and Juliet just couldn't stop fighting over you so they made a pack to share you, and in the end you married both of them.

There was a moment of silence, in fact it was so silent you could head ripples in their drinks until.

"WHAT!!" The girls shouted.

"I married both of them?" Airnaruto asks in outrage.

"Wow Airnaruto." Charles says with a smug.

"You hound." Carl/C-Dawg said.

"But that's bigamy." Airnaruto said.

"Sorry, but those two wouldn't stop going for you, and swore they wouldn't let anyone else have you." Older Melody said.

"Didn't I have a say in that?" Airnaruto asks.

"They replied with a 'No'." Flint answered.

"Man I'm totally whipped, but still married to two woman does have it's rewards." He thought.

E-Witch turns to Juliet, "Do we really grow too fond of Airnaruto we both end up marrying him?"

"I guess so." Juliet says with her face faulted.

"Hey cheer up you won't believe who the guys and I got for you at your bachelor party." Carl says.

"Who'd you get?" Airnaruto asks.

Carl motioned him to come closer, so the author leans his head further and Carl whispers into his ear, and the author ninja turned pale as a ghost.

"SAY WHAT?!" he screamed.

"What who?" D.M asked.

"Who'd they get?" Ross asks.

"ANKO MITARASHI!" he screamed.

Suddenly Anko popped out of nowhere, "Yeah boys need me to take care of someone?"

"Not now Anko." D.M says and she frowns feeling in the mood to do away with someone, and she just vanishes.

"Wow Airnaruto I envy you, you got stuck with two women." Charles said patting his fellow Author on the back.

"Well Charles if you want to know, we can tell you who you hooked up with." Monica brought up.

"You serious?" Charles asks with Monica nodding, "Well who?"

"You got lucky with Blaze." Flint says.

"Really?!" Charles' face lights up.

"For real." Brian nods.

"Oh yeah I love the future!" Charles cheers.

"Well you're gonna love it even more, with your cat reflexes, and martial arts skill you've become the greatest undercover spy for the Author Fighters." Brian says.

"Oh man now I really love the future."

Sayu turning away from the group looks around the room seeing someone or some people are missing.

"Honey where're the boys?" Sayu asks her husband.

"What do you mean aren't they?" Carl asked looking around noticed the boys weren't in the living room anymore.

"Where could those boys have gotten to?" Brian/Blitzkrieg asked.

Elsewhere we find the three warriors flying the sky's of NYC looking for the trouble while on the other side of the city Johan, Ragnarok, Omaddon, and Darkwing are ripping the town apart by blowing up cars, tearing down lamp posts, even breaking store windows.

_Will Nigel, Pat, and Dominic be able to stop these five menacing Darksides from tearing up New York, or will they go down fighting. Don't Miss next time everybody._

**(How was that, I just have to say I felt it appropriate for a musical number by Drake's older self. And Airnaruto you wanted a great future well you are one lucky ass.)**


	6. Attack on NYC

**(Last time Drake got to know his older self a bit, and they sent Nega, the Chaos Duo, Ragnarok, and Darkwing to lure the Authors out into the open)**

Around Central Park we find Nega, the Chaos Duo, Ragnarok, and Darkwing still tearing up the place by blowing up statues and setting trees on fire.

"Hey Johan!" Ragnarok called, "Take a look at those lamps."

Ragnarok takes one of his naginatas and throws it like a boomerang and it slices a whole row of lamps which all fall forward and hit the sidewalks with sparks flying everywhere.

"Nice throw, how'd you get so good at this?" Johan asks.

"I learned it from you." Ragnarok replies.

"What do you mean?" Omaddon asks.

"I guess we didn't get the time to explain ourselves." Darkwing began, "Well we learned from you two."

"Learned from us?" Johan wonders.

"You and Omaddon are mine and Darkwing's role models, we learned about all your styles of combat, as well as your histories."

"Wow Johan, looks like we have some admirers."

"I studied your ways of torture and sadism and planned on becoming a Darkside interrogator as well as a skilled warrior." Ragnarok told Johan.

"And you Omaddon, I admired your colossal strength and vowed one day to be as strong as you." Darkwing says as he bows his head to his mentor.

"Hey if you girls are done gossiping we have more stuff to destroy!" Nega calls as he slices a tree down and it crashes into a fountain, "Now that's the way to do it!"

"Yo dark scum!" Dominic's voice called as him, Nigel, and Pat dive down ready themselves to attack, "You're done!"

Nega growls and snaps his fingers summon Dark Warriors and Spartan, "Get em!"

The Cyber Dark Warriors from the future pulled out laser guns and begun blasting the Spirit Warriors but just kept missing.

Dominic comes up to a large memorial boulder on display and goes behind it, "Maybe I can pick up a strike!" he uses his spirit Warrior Strength to push it off the display and it rolls over and smashes the Dark Warriors. "Set them up in the next alley!"

Nigel meanwhile runs from shadow shots from Darkwing and then jumps onto a large pipe being lifted up by a bulldozer, "Going up!"

"Now we've got ya!" Omaddon shouts as him, Johan, and the Dark Spartans run after Pat and Dominic firing shots at them.

"Don't worry guys I got you covered!" Nigel says from above and shouts to the Darksides, "Yo Lucy and Ethel!"

Omaddon taking that insult very seriously fires two shots up at him, but Nigel grabs the crane's hook while the pipe he was standing on fell and landed on the Dark Spartans.

"You dunce!" Johan scolds his partner.

"I didn't know he would try that." Omaddon pleads.

"So this is what the legendary Chaos duo is capable off, disgraceful." Dominic says.

"Don't you dare talk that way to our mentors!" Ragnarok and Darkwing yell at the Warrior.

"So you decided to come as well Nigel?" Nega asks.

"You thought I would just sit back and let you do as you please?"

"Actually yes."

"Well I won't, we're gonna put a stop to you guys here and now!" Nigel says as his boys got ready to fight, "Take whoever you want, but leave Nega for me!"

"Then I'll go for Ragnarok and Darkwing." Pat says taking a fighter stance.

"Then that leaves me with the red head and the stupid one." Dominic says taking a stance.

"Hey no one calls my partner stupid!" Omaddon shouts at Dominic.

Johan puts a hand on his face in embarrassment and shakes his head, "You dunce!'

So they rushed into battle fighting whom they agreed to fight.

Pat rushes at Darkwing with a Bo-staff made of Spirit Energy, while Darkwing pulls out his dark blade and they began having a little Bo to Sword fight. While Ragnarok whips out both naginatas coming up from behind but before he could land a blow to Pat, Darkwing was thrown by Pat to Ragnarok and both crashed into each other.

"Piece of cake!" Pat said while dusting his shoulders off.

While Dominic was battling the Chaos Duo, Johan uses his whip to tie Dominic up and yanked the whip pulling the warrior to him only to have Omaddon slug him in the face sending him crashing into Pat.

"I guess it's true about the Chaos Duo being the perfect combo." Dominic said as he lay besides Pat.

"That's a fact." Pat replied.

Nigel and Nega meanwhile when at it throwing punches and kicks while the other blocked their opponents blows until Nega found Nigel lowered his guard and elbowed him in the gut, and kicked him into Dominic and Pat.

"Looks like this just isn't your day Nigel." Nega taunted his good self.

"I'm just holding back." Nigel says as he tries to stand up.

"You might as well stay down, it'll save you the pain." Johan says.

"Pain builds character!" Dominic says rising along with Pat.

"Well you're gonna feel a lot more of it now!" Omaddon says cracking his knuckles.

"Not as much as you're gonna feel!" a voice shouted.

They all looked to the side to see a silver Hedgehog and a Green Raptor.

"It's those fictorians!" Johan scowled.

"Who're you two?" Nigel asks.

"I'm TLSouldude." The Hedgehog introduces himself, "This is my brother Dimensiondude."

"Pleasure." D-Dude bows his head.

"Your fathers and D.M sent us to find you three, looks like we arrived just in time." Soul said.

"So two Author Fighters?" Ragnarok asks.

"They don't look much of a threat." Darkwing mocks.

"Want proof!" D-Dude asks as he blows fire at them, and nails them.

"Smokin bro!" Soul said as they pound it.

"That was stupid." Omaddon coughs smoke.

"Can't we trust you to do anything right!?" Another voice called.

They looked and two dark entities emerge from the ground and take the form of the young and older Drake.

"Oh man Brian was right, Drake's older self did come to our time." Soul gasped.

"I really wanted to fight DarkMagicianmon and Brian but I can settle for you Fictorians." Drake said until Ebon blocked him with his hand.

"Please allow me to handle this." Ebon says as he vanishes in smoke and appears behind the Fictorians and slugs both of them sending them crashing into the sidewalks.

"Oh man he's definitely not like he was before." Soul groaned.

"Hah, this'll be for the humiliating defeat you creeps handed me years ago." Ebon said as he powered up his fists and fired numerous dark blasts at the two Authors who just barely managed to dodge them.

"Thirty years and man did he improve." D-Dude said.

"It would be pointless to even try to fight me!" Ebon clenched his fists and the two Authors got caught in smoke ropes that started binding them. "The more you struggle the tighter it gets."

Nigel, Pat, and Dominic tried to help the Authors but Drake appeared before them blocking their way.

"Going somewhere boys?" Drake asks.

"Yeah, where you're blocking us!" Nigel shouts as he tries to run past Drake who just grabbed him by his arm and threw him at Pat who both then crashed into Dominic.

"Hah and you're suppose to be the sons to the greatest known Spirit Warriors, you obviously failed that reputation." Drake mocks them.

Suddenly a shockwave struck Drake's back and he fell to his knees.

"Master!" Johan and Omaddon cry.

Drake growls as he looks around, "That was a cheap shot, and who did that?"

"That would be me." A male voice calls out.

They see Jason, and Ariel standing side by side with Jason wielding a Spirit Buster Sword.

"Now I know you ain't sweatin the sons of my pledges right?" Jason asks.

"Because you'll have to deal with us." Ariel backed him up.

"Just who are you two?" Drake asks.

"Jason Auricho and Ariel Yashamiko presidents of Kappa Tau and Zeta Beta." Jason introduces them.

"Mr. Auricho?" Pat asks.

"Wow Pop was right, he was quite the looker back then." Dominic said.

"So you're the presidents of the fraternity and sorority the warriors attend?" Drake asks.

"You better believe it Pyro top." Ariel said.

"Let's see how you and this stoned out older you handle us." Jason raises his Spirit Buster and points it to Ebon.

"With pleasure but why don't I put on something more formal?" Ebon began.

"Wait are you really going to do it?" Drake asks.

"Of course, I'm sure my son briefed you in about using the Necrinomicon's darkness to fuel the spirits am I right?"

"You're right, so which one is it going to be?"

"Hmm… both!" Ebon says.

"Both?"

Ebon takes a stance and shouts, "Execute, Fusion Evolution!"

Suddenly the Older Drake's outfit was stripped and his blue skin started peeling off leaving him with a dark body, then the two corrupted spirits of Darkness started molding onto him corrupting him into what would be one of the scariest Digimon to walk the human world. When the fractal code vanished, there stood the corrupted Fusion Warrior of Darkness. He looked like Duskmon with his black body colors mixed together with the brownish red color of Velgemon, with Velgemon's demonic wings bursting out of his back, his skeletal spine tail sticking out of his behind, his talons that looked more feet-like, his yellow mane flowing from his head, as well as his face embedded on Duskmon's chest.

"Malicemon!" the Digimon shouted.

"Whoa!" The two trapped authors gasped.

"Oh damn." Drake said with saucer wider eyes.

"This complicates things." Jason says to Ariel.

"Shall we?" Malicemon asks Jason.

"Bring it!" Jason beckons him to come.

So both the Warrior and the Digimon took it to the air where they both went at it like eagles fighting in the sky.

Jason tries to swipe at Malicemon with his Spirit Buster, but the Fusion Digimon blocked the blade with both his red blades that extended from his hands and shoved Jason off him before releasing an attack.

"Crimson Shock!" Malicemon shouted firing a shockwave with both his blades at Jason who tried to deflect it but wasn't powerful enough.

"Jason!" Ariel cried.

"I'm not going down just yet!" Jason shouted as he tried to throw a punch at the Digimon but was caught by Malicemon's talons and held up so he was looking into some of the eyeballs embedded on his body.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare yet, Nightmare gaze!" Malicemon shouted as his the eyes on his body began glowing and in a flash of light.

Next thing Jason knew he was in a world similar to Tsukuyomi with red skies and dark clouds. Jason finds his feet chained to the ground he was standing on, whit his wrists chained to poles each on his sides.

"What is this?" Jason asks.

Malicemon rose up from the ground and into his face, "Nice isn't it, this is my own world, and here all nightmares become reality, and here you shall experience nightmares and pain you never thought existed for the next thirty six hours!"

Suddenly a giant kegger of beer appeared above him and the beer poured out and onto Jason's body, normally it wouldn't be bad, but this beer was actually burning, Jason screamed like a beaten puppy. Suddenly a bunch of guys wearing jerseys with the Lambda Sigma badge appeared and started punching and kicking the living daylights out of Jason with him screaming even more than before.

In the real world The Warrior kids, the two Authors who finally broke free, and Ariel watched Jason screaming for no apparent reason, while Malicemon enjoyed this.

"What do you think he's doing to him?" Omaddon asks.

"I don't know, but I sure wouldn't want to be in the guys shoes." Johan replies.

Suddenly Malicemon dropped Jason who wasn't moving, so Ariel flew up and caught Jason looking at his eyes that looked like he'd been traumatized.

"Now that Mr. Macho's out of the way, I figure we should dispose of you all here and now." Malicemon says as him, Drake, and the Darksides closed in on them until…

"Dark Magic attack!" D.M shouted zapping Malicemon who slightly flinched.

"Well about time." Malicemon said.

D.M, Hikari, Airnaruto, Shelby, Jose, Ross, Colette, Syndicate, Ranger, Brian, Flint, and Carl, and their younger selves appeared.

"Everyone al right, Soul, D-Dude?" Airnaruto asks.

"We're fine, but I don't know about him." Soul said pointing to Jason.

"Jason?" The guys asked.

"Ariel?" Melody asked.

Ross looks up at the Demon Digimon is gasps, "Whoa, who or what is that?"

"Malicemon, the fusion of Duskmon and Velgemon." Brian stated.

"But if that's the fusion of Duskmon and Velgemon, that means he's really…" Colette began as the Digimon lands on his feet and is surrounded by fractal code and Ebon reappears.

"So nice to see all of you at this age." Ebon smirks.

"Whoa, Drake's been seriously taking steroids." Ranger says.

"I do have a tight schedule so Ragnarok, Darkwing I leave this up to you." Ebon says.

So the two Darksides charged at the heroes until Hikari stepped forward and took a deep breath.

_**There's a spark inside us  
That we can all ignite  
And all that's dark inside us  
Will flicker into light**_"Singing?!" Ragnarok cried as he covered his ears followed by the other Darksides.

"Stop it, I can't take it!" Darkwing cried.

_**There's a pow'r in every breath  
There's a pow'r in every note  
A pow'r that starts within the heart  
A pow'r that rises through the throat  
**_

"Oh make it stop, make it stop!" Johan cries as he plugs his ears.

"I hate it!" Omaddon rolls on the ground in pain while plugging his ears.

_**And when it sails up through the air  
More beautiful than any prayer!  
This pow'r could right a wrong  
And it will always thrill the ear  
Of those who have the pow'r to hear  
The magic of this song**_

"This is one thing I don't miss!" Ebon shouts.

"Fallback everyone!" Drake commands and all Darksides vanish in black smoke.

"Well done Hime, scared them off." D.M said holding her close.

Meanwhile Blitzkrieg, Brainiac, and C-Dawg checked to make sure Jason wasn't hurt.

"Who what'd that thing do to him?" C-Dawg asks.

"Malicemon must've used his Nightmare gaze attack and put him through some rough nightmares." Flint stated.

"Nightmare gaze?" Brainiac asked.

"It's a powerful attack that is similar to the powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Brian explained.

The older Warriors looked at their sons and hugged them to death.

"Thank god you boys are al right!" Brian cried.

"We're fine dad." Nigel said.

"We're going to have a serious talk when we get back to HQ. But right now Jason needs our help." Brian says as him and Flint held the boy who was once their Fraternity President up with his arms around their necks.

"But what were you two doing here in the first place?" Shelby asked Ariel.

"We'll explain later." Ariel said as they headed back to L.A.

**(I'm stopping here right now, I may seem like I'm rambling, but I just like to give each of the sides a moment, next will be more moments for the Authors, and we discover about Jason and Ariel)**


	7. Authors Together

**(Last time we found out that Jason and Ariel were in fact Spirit Warriors also, and that Older Drake can Fusion Evolve with the Spirits of Darkness)**

The Few Authors, and Older Warriors made it back to HQ with the younger Warriors in one piece, but Jason Auricho still in shock from Malicemon's nightmare gaze attack. When they entered HQ, the guys sons were each pulled into a bone crushing hug by their mothers.

"Oh Nigel!" Older Melody sobbed onto her son.

"Mom, I'm al right." Nigel says hoping his mom will loosen her grip.

"My little genius!" Monica cried while hugging her boy.

"It's ok mom." Pat says hugging his mom back.

"I lost my father and my brother, I don't want to loose my baby." Sayu hugs Dominic.

"Mom." Dominic groaned feeling embarrassed.

The Authors then noticed the Older Brian and Carl had another boys arms over their shoulders.

"Who's he?" Erin asks.

"Jason Auricho." Brian says.

"He got roughed up from Drake's older self." Blitzkrieg adds.

"Get him to the medical ward." D.M commanded Wormtail.

So they carried Jason all the way to the medical ward where they placed him on a hospital bed, where Wormtail did some tests on him.

"Well Wormtail?" D.M asks.

"He's alright, but his mind is completely messed up, due to the mental stress that Malicemon did to him." Wormtail answered.

"Good thing I called in some help." Hikari said and in a flash Sakura and Lady Tsunade appeared.

"Hey guys." Sakura says.

"Well Authors, where's the patient?" Tsunade asks.

They made room for the Sannin to show her the boy on the bed. Tsunade and Sakura stepped forward and held their hands over him.

"I sure hope you can help him." Ariel pleads.

"Don't you worry about a thing." Tsunade assures her.

Then the hands of the medic kunoichi have begun to glow green, and after a minute they stopped the procedure. Suddenly Jason began to twitch and groan until his eyes slowly opened up and his first sight was of Tsunade and Sakura standing over him.

"Wow, Heaven sure has some sexy angels." Jason says with a perverted grin.

Tsunade and Sakura were about to clobber him for a remark like that until Ariel beat them to it.

"You idiot!" Ariel smacked him on the back of the head giving him a lump.

"Ow, now I know I'm not in heaven." Jason says regaining consciousness.

"Anything else Kari?" Tsunade asks her other apprentice.

"That'll be all my lady." Hikari bows her head and the two kunoichi leave.

"Jason you al right?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"Not a problem at all Blitz."

"What were you and Ariel doing out there in the first place?" Brainiac asks.

"What do you think genius, saving your sons lives."

"It's what we warriors do." Ariel adds.

"Wait a minute, don't tell you two are?" C-Dawg asks.

"That's right C-Dawg, we're warriors as well." Jason answers.

"Since when?" D.M wonders.

"Since we were born." Ariel answers.

"Our parents were born Spirit Warriors. And we obtained Spirit Power during our early teen years." Jason explains.

"So how long have you known we were warriors?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"The moment we saw you all." Jason explains.

"How do you think Spirit Warriors can find out who other Spirit Warriors are?" Ariel asks them.

"Even I don't know." Brainiac says.

"One can tell another Spirit Warrior is close to them by sensing their Spirit Energy, I mean didn't you feel strange when you first met me and Ariel?" Jason asks the Warriors.

"Come to think of it, during rush I did feel something when we were introduced to you." Blitzkrieg said.

"I thought it was just gas." C-Dawg said.

"Well now that Jason's all healed up we still have other things to discuss." Brian said as him and his two buddies turn to their sons who had guilt on their faces, "What were you boys thinking running off like that into battle without notifying us?" Brian asked in a disappointed tone.

"Do you realize if it had been Drake and his older self instead of his son and his other goons, you wouldn't have stood a chance." Flint added on in disappointment as well.

"I know that you consider yourselves the best in our time, but this is the past things were different back then. If you made a slip up our entire future could be in jeopardy." Carl finished in disappointment as well.

The sons knew that there was no excuse for their actions and took accepted their mistakes.

"Yes father." The boys said.

"We're only trying to look out for you, there are some things we had to learn the hard way and hoped that you boys wouldn't have to." Brian said in a more calm tone.

"Well Brian, they do get that rebel side from you guys." His wife reminded him.

"We learned it mostly from Jason." Flint said.

"Anyway more to the point, we don't want to see another accident." Brian continued.

"We've seen more than enough of those during our lives." Carl said.

"What do you mean?" Airnaruto asks.

"During the thirty years there was a war between all of us, Drake and his enforcers, as well as Shade." Brian explained.

"Shade to?" Ranger asks.

"That's right Ranger, in fact it was that battle you learned to control your cursed mark." Flint said.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"So what else happened?" D.M asked.

"The battle at Omega Mountain was probably even bigger than the one back up North, but anyway at the end of that war Shadow Palace was destroyed and the Mountain crumbled." Brian explained.

"Well al right, we finally destroyed Gozermon's old lair." The College Warriors cheer.

"That's only the good part." Flint put it making sure they don't get all full of themselves.

"A lot of us were injured and were hospitalized after that, most of us and you guys came out al right. Some weren't that lucky." Brian said with guilt.

"Example?" D.M asks hoping to get more answers out of them.

Brian sighs and tried his best to explain, "Darth Ben lost his legs during that fight, Lady Tsunade said even she was incapable of re-growing them back without damaging the rest of his legs. Now he's in a wheelchair, he still has his Jedi abilities though using his Light sabers have become a problem for him, but he still tries anyway."

Ben's legs began to shake from the thought of him loosing the ability to walk again.

"Neros got his left arm shot off and had it replaced with a metal one, he's become one of the first Cyborg like Spirit Warriors." Flint explained.

"Cool, I get a robotic arm; I'll be more like you Wormtail." Neros said.

"Airnaruto suffered from four broken ribs, and couldn't be released from the hospital for at least a month." Carl said.

Airnaruto suddenly turned pale and clutched at his chest thinking of how painful that will be.

"Shelby and Jose legs were beaten pretty badly and had to be on crutches for two months." Monica said.

The couple then held onto each other for support afraid of what might happen to them in the future.

"The point what your father is trying to say is 'Not to take your level of power for granted, because that could result in you loosing your life, or worse." Melody told the boys.

The boys nodded their heads knowing that they won't make the same mistake they made today.

"Well now that this is all out of the way, Wormtail is the portal ready yet?" D.M asks.

"All set." Wormtail says.

"Then let it rip." The Authors commanded him.

Wormtail then throws a switch and the machine generates a portal, and soon out stepped the Author Fighters looking much older than the ones in the Present.

"We made it." ChaosMagemon said.

"Not a moment to spare." Older Airnaruto said looking around at everyone.

"Wow, you finally got here." Hikari said.

"And just in time no doubt." Older Kari says.

"Al right, I'm sure Brian has informed you of the situation and what we're up against, so I won't have to repeat myself." C.M began and the Authors nodded, "Good, so let's get down to business."

Meanwhile back at the Technodrome's located below Omega Mountain, Ebon and Drake were watching from their giant viewing screen as more guards were be stationed outside the fortress.

"Everything's falling into plan Drake." Ebon says.

"It sure is, and I'm impressed with that new Fusion form, with that form the Authors of this time won't stand a chance. I think I should break it in myself when they come."

Ebon immediately grabbed his young self by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "You will do no such thing!" he said sternly to his young self, "You can barely hold the form of Duskmon and Velgemon alone, but you try going Malicemon at your current level, and you'll be dead in half a minute."

Drake took this in very well knowing that if he did try and go Malicemon then his Darkness would be drained out of him leaving him dry.

"Ok I won't." Drake said.

"Good, because if anything were to happened to you here and now, I would vanish as well." Ebon said.

"But you're still here, this means you lived through all of this haven't you?"

"Unfortunately time doesn't work that way." Ebon said.

Before Drake could ask another question Ino, Meladonna, and Anti Juliet walk in to report.

"Master Ebon, everyone's in their positions, we're ready for when the Authors come." Ino explains to the older boss.

"Excellent, carry on!" Ebon commands.

"Also Drake, I don't know how to say this, but that new rookie Anti we hired last week has gone missing." Anti-Juliet says.

Drake groans but shakes it off, "No matter, one less Anti won't ruin our chances of winning, besides he hasn't proven himself yet."

"I just thought you should know." Anti-Juliet says.

"We'll be going now." Meladonna says as she and the girls exit.

"What rookie are you talking about?" Ebon asks his young self.

"What're you talking about, don't you remember?" Drake asks hoping his older self isn't suffering from memory loss.

"I'm afraid I don't, care to spark my memory?" Ebon asks.

"It's no big; he's just some Anti that resembles that weakling of a boy Gantz Gun."

"I still got nothing, but that's probably of no importance." Ebon says.

"True."

"Now come on, there's something I need to discuss with you." Ebon says to Drake as they started to walk down a corridor leaving the main chamber of the Technodrome.

Back at Authors HQ, the authors of the Future finished going over about what to do about Older Drake and his new henchmen.

"So you all see, we have to stop Drake from rewriting the future otherwise we'll all be doomed." C.M stated.

"But that's not the half of it." Older Wormtail added.

"What're you talking about?" Juliet asks.

"Because Drake and all of us have traveled back here to the past, we've disrupted the fabric of space/time itself." Older Ross says.

"So what you're saying is?" Airnaruto begins.

"Unless we get back to our own time, with everyone and thing that's come here, both the past and the future will be destroyed." Older Hikari explains.

"In other words, we have to save the future, and bring Drake, Nega, Ragnarok, Darkwing, and the Technodrome back to our own time." Older Airnaruto translates.

"How long do we have?" Soul asks.

"Well considering it wasn't too long since Nega came here with Ragnarok, and Darkwing, followed by the Warriors, then Drake with the Technodrome, and us just now." Older Wormtail did the math.

"We have only three days to spare." C.M finished.

"Then we got no time to loose." D.M said.

Suddenly a little Magician wearing silver armor like D.M with the kanji for bravery embedded on his chest, and had silvery hair, and blue eyes, and carried a small green staff.

"Precisely Father, which is why we shall be there to back you and the team up, am I right guys?" The Digimon asks.

He turns to two little dragons a blue one named Spyro with glasses, and a purple one named Rose.

"That's right Jin!" Spyro says to the Magician Digimon.

"All the way!" Rose cheers.

Then three more kids approached two girls and a boy. One of the girls who looked to be the eldest child wore a pink witch like cloak, and carried talisman, and sticker charms under it. The second girl who looked to be the youngest child wore blue jeans, and a purple tank-top. And the boy who appeared to be the middle child wore black shinobi sandals, black slacks, a red jacket with the kanji for '2nd Author Ninja' embedded on the back, and under the jacket was a black shirt.

"The Future is in good hands, right Minato, Julie?" The older girl asked her brother and sister.

"Right Kayla!" Minato said.

"MM-Hmm." Julie nods.

D.M, Hikari, Shelby, and Jose look at their future children with loving looks, while Airnaruto, E-Witch, and Juliet still looked shocked.

"Then it's settles, Rangers, Airnaruto's, Ross', Colette's, Syndicate's, you all go and load up the ship, we head for the Technodrome in fifteen, that's an order!" D.M and C.M commanded.

"Yes Sirs!" They all shouted and got straight to work.

Meanwhile in the docking bay outside of one of their ships, Airnaruto was talking with his older self about some certain things he wanted to know.

"Me of the future I have to ask you, why the hell did you marry both E-Witch, and Juliet, were you drunk at the time?"

"Drunk yes, drunk with love." Older Airnaruto said in lust, while his young self just scowled at him for making jokes, "But in all seriousness I wasn't drunk, I was in love with both of them and I couldn't bear the thought of one of them getting hurt while the other was happy, so I decided to marry both of them."

"But polygamy is illegal." Airnaruto said.

"Now it is, but in the future it's not."

"What possessed the government to make polygamist marriages legal?" he asks.

"Well during sometime in the future there was a decrease in population in the U.S, almost like a reverse version of the baby boom, so to help repopulate the U.S they granted polygamist marriages to become officially legal."

"And those two took advantage of this?"

"Not really they saw it as an opportunity that could solve our relationship problems."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Airnaruto says.

"Hey don't be like that, it may seem like marrying more than one person could be troublesome as Shikamaru would put it, but trust me, you're gonna be doing a gigantic dance in the future."

Airnaruto sighs in defeat until his older self patted him on the shoulder giving him a comforting smile.

On the other side of the ship Ross Colette and their older selves were discussing their own future.

"So we're training future Pokemorphs with Andy? Ross asks.

"That's right, he's proven to be quite the ally." Older Colette answers.

"Just how is the future looking for the Pokemon world?" Colette asks.

"Well Ash fulfilled his destiny by becoming the Greatest Pokemon Master, and earned a place as one of the Elite members, and a Frontier Brain. May and Dawn became a tag team in Contests, Max is the new Petalburg Gym Leader, Misty became a star from her under water ballet performance with the Pokemon, and Brock believe it or not found love with Lucy the Frontier Brain. Jesse, James, and Meowth gave up being Team Rocket and just decided to go on their own journeys, and Paul after so long realized his method of treating Pokemon was wrong and is now friend with them." Older Ross explained.

"Wow looks like some things for the future is looking great." Ross says.

"Well that's only the good stuff in the Pokemon World; there are still poachers out there like Team Galactic." Older Ross says.

Suddenly the Authors and Warriors appeared in the docking bay with everyone getting on except for two people; Sayu and baby Kanako.

"Will you be al right?" Sayu asks her husband.

"We'll be find Sayu, don't worry we're coming back, I promise." Carl said and kissed his wife.

"We'll see you soon mom." Dominic said as he and his dad join the others.

Soon the ship began powering it's thrusters and a huge window opened up and the ship began speeding down the landing pad until it flew out the window and headed off for the Technodrome, while Sayu and her baby watched hoping that they'll all come back safely.

**(Now don't miss next time where we all fight against Drake, his older self, his enforcers, and hope we can pull it off quickly, otherwise time itself will be doomed.)**


	8. Battle aboard the Technodrome

**(Ok now we're onto the fight scene, and unless me make it count otherwise time itself is doomed.)**

We get a shot of outside the Technodrome with the background music that always plays whenever the Technodrome is in sight. On the inside in another room Drake and Ebon were discussing something with Ebon finishing his sentence.

"You know what you have to do Drake?" Ebon asks.

Drake bows his head, "I do."

"Good now get ready, it appears our guests have arrived." Ebon said looking at a security camera seeing an Author Fighter ship heading for their base.

Drake goes to an intercom and speaks into it with his voice echoing throughout all the Technodrome speakers, "Calling all forces arm yourselves for battle, the enemy approaches!"

Outside the Technodrome the Chamegolems get ready for battle and the Cyber Dark Warriors ready their ray blasters.

Inside the Authors ship they get an image of the Technodrome on their scanner.

"Technodrome dead ahead and I think we have a welcoming party." Wormtail explains.

Then the Dark Warriors fire their laser blasts at the ship which started to make it loose balance.

"Whoa, keep it steady, and avoid those laser blasts, can ya do it?" D.M asks.

"Is that rhetorical?" the cyborg author asks.

So Wormtail began avoiding the laser blasts for a while until the ship landed outside the Technodrome. They all got out only to meet a whole army of oversized Chamegolems.

"Whoa, looks like the Chamegolems have buffed themselves up more." Neros said.

"We can take them on our own!" Airnaruto said readying to do a jutsu until ChaosMagemon stepped forward.

"We shouldn't waste our strongest energy on them, Drake's our main target." C.M said pulling out his black staff, twirled it above his head a few times before releasing his attack, "Chaos Scepter Blast!"

The Blast that struck from the staff zapped the Chamegolems reducing them to rubble.

"Nice shot." D.M told his mega self.

"That's only the appetizer; we'll show you the main course when the real fight starts." C.M says as they head for the entrance to the Technodrome.

When they get close enough to the door a while Army of Dark Spartans carrying blasters from the Technodrome marched forth and began blasting them, but thanks to D.M, C.M, and Jin they created a barrier shielding off their attacks.

"I go this one." Older Airnaruto said forming some hand signs, "Water Style; Giant Waterfall!"

Then a column of water circled the older Author Ninja, and then a large force of water will erupted and drowned the Spartans.

"Now for the second part." He formed some more hand signs, "Water Style; Great exploding current!"

Then a vortex of water formed in the water the Spartans were floating in, and it began sucking the Dark Spartans into it and dragged down below.

"Awesome combo!" Airnaruto cheered for his adult self.

"Let's go!" Brian commanded as they entered the Technodrome.

They started running down the corridors of the Technodrome hoping to find the main quarters, while security cameras were watching them.

"Man with those cameras our every move is being watched." Ross says.

"I'll disable them!" Wormtail said but Ranger stepped in.

"Why disable when you can smash?" Ranger said readying an arrow, "Twilight Volley!" he shouted firing that arrow which multiplied into ten blazing ones that each took out a camera.

Back in the security room, the monitors displaying what the camera's were capturing turned blank and fuzzy.

"Sir they shot out our cameras." A Dark Warrior reported to Drake.

"No matter, let them come." Drake ordered him.

The Authors continued running down the corridors until they came to a large metal door that was closed.

"We got to break that door down." Ranger said.

Both old and young Ross then started gathering energy readying to blast the door down.

"Knock, knock!" They both said firing two powerful Hyper Beams at the door resulting in a hug explosion.

The blast was enough to break down the door, so they all made it past the demolished door to find themselves in the main control room where two certain figures were sitting on rotating arm chairs. It was Drake and Ebon who smirked at the sight of the Authors.

"Ah so you all made it, I'm actually impressed." Ebon said in sarcasm as he claps.

"Yikes, so that's what you guys look like after thirty years, well all I can say is those years have not been kind to you." Drake mocked them.

"Well you didn't turn out to be any prize either!" Shelby said to Drake while motioning to his older self.

"Al right 'Ebon', we're giving you one chance to come quietly with us back to our time." C.M said gripping his staff just in case.

"Thirty years and you still haven't figured me out yet have you?" Ebon asks getting off his chair and walks a bit closer to the Authors who were already armed, "I'm not coming along quietly for anyone."

"Ebon for once in your twisted life listen to reason, if we all don't head back to our own time soon, then time itself will be destroyed." Older Wormtail explained the facts.

"Don't worry I'll return to our time… Once I'm done rewriting it anyway." Ebon says with a laugh.

"You're never going to learn anyway, you'll never succeed!" D.M shouted.

"I'd love to reminisce about the past, but I got a future to rule." Ebon says as he snaps his fingers summoning more Cyber Dark Warriors, and Spartans that are equipped with laser blasters.

"Go get them!" Drake and Ebon shouted.

The Dark creatures point their blasters at the heroes and began shooting. The Authors split up each taking on a batch.

"This'll stop them!" Older Airnaruto gathered some chakra into his hand and it began taking the shape of a giant windmill shruriken. "Rasen Shuriken!" he shouted as he dashed at a pack of Dark Spartans using his new attack to slice the gun part of the blasters.

"Whoa, I learned the new form of Rasengan?" Airnaruto asks his old self.

"Well I had gone through the same kind of training with Naruto to learn it." His old self said.

Meanwhile Spyro and Rose were flying around avoiding any blasts the Dark Warriors were firing at them until Both Shelby's and Jose's appeared covering them.

"You mess with our kids, and you gotta mess with us!" Jose says.

"Let's show them what a Dragon Author can do." Older Shelby tells her young self.

"Right on girl!" Young Shelby said.

Older Shelby then blew two huge fireballs into her claws and molded them together to form a even bigger fireball ten times her size, "Watch this new one, Fire Bowl!" she shouted throwing the fireball like a bowling ball at the Dark Warriors and they burned up from the intense flame.

"Strike!" The Shelby's cheered.

"Well done honey." Older Jose hugs his wife. "Now it's my turn!"

Older Jose pulled out some sand like material and dropped it around the Dark Soldiers and blew a single fireball which contacted with the minerals and soon the fire spread along the trail of sand enveloping the soldiers in a torrent of fire that fried them.

"Wow, what was that you just threw?" Jose asks.

"Pyro Sand." Older Jose answers and explains, "A new type of mineral from our time that is extremely flammable.

"Al right pop!" Spyro cheers.

Back on the ground Ranger and his adult self were sword clashing with Darkwing.

"You two are of no match against me, Twilight Warriors!" Darkwing shouted as he knocked Ranger's sword right out of his hand and sent it sliding across the floor.

"Dammit!" Ranger cursed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle this guy." Older Ranger said as he pulls out his Soul Eater and begins going Final Twilight form just as he did when he fought Shade.

Ranger then began going into a severe sword slicing rampage on Darkwing who couldn't keep blocking all of his sword attacks. Soon Darkwing was going to give in until Ragnarok stepped in and took on Ranger until his power was used up leaving him weakened.

"Running out of juice warrior, good, that give me the advantage!" Ragnarok said as he pulls out his naginatas.

Ranger gasps for air knowing he won't last long if he keeps this up, "I got no choice I'm going to have to use it."

"What do you mean?" Younger Ranger asks.

Older Ranger motions to the cursed seal of Shadows on his neck, knowing he has to use the power Ino cursed him with.

"Whoa, let's talk about this!" Ranger tries to reason.

"Nonsense I know what I'm doing!" Older Ranger said as he harnessed his strength into the seal which soon began to spread throughout his body. Soon older Ranger's hair turns jet black, got really shaggy, and grows about three inches longer. His skin turned grey, while his eyes turned red, and hands become claw like. And then his cloak turned into two grey wings like Cloud's from Kingdom Hearts.

"Who I bypassed the first level and went straight to the second level." Ranger said.

"Now let me show you the true power of this seal." 2nd Level Older Ranger said as he readied an attack "Dark thundraga!" He shouted firing a dark thunder attack on the two Darksides.

"Johan, help us!" Ragnarok pleaded.

"Watch and learn boys." Johan said as he pulled out his whip and whipped the Warrior but Ranger caught it in his bare claw without having to move, he yanked on it and pulled Johan towards him and delivered a pounding blow to the Darkside's face.

"This is beyond the levels of amusement!" Ranger says as he teleports behind the Flying Darkside only to slug him again and kept up that same routine until Omaddon decided to do something.

"Hey leave my running buddy alone, Geronimo!" Omaddon cried in a stupid manner as he rushes the Cursed Level Author.

Tch, and people were actually afraid of you two?" Older Ranger asked as he grabs Omaddon and slams him and Johan together.

"Ouch." They both rubbed the bruises on their heads.

While back over by their seats the two Drakes and Ino watched Ranger fight using the gift they cursed him with.

"It seems your cursed seal of shadows backfired, instead of swallowing him into the Darkness, he's learned to control it to a high degree." Drake told Ino.

"I had no idea he could use that power against us." Ino said in shock.

"Stupid Twilight Warrior!" Ebon cursed remembering the day he finally reached that level during another fight with Shade.

Terrified beyond belief Ragnarok, and Darkwing try to run away but the younger Ranger who got his blade back in his possession stood in front of them.

"Going somewhere boys?"

The two smirked knowing they can deal with a younger Ranger instead of the insane cursed sealed one.

"Yeah, going to kick your ass!" Darkwing bellowed.

Ranger raised his blade high and tried to slice them, but Ragnarok used his two naginatas to form an 'X' which blocked the chop.

"Darkwing now!" Ragnarok commanded.

Darkwing came up from behind Ranger and was getting ready to slice him in half.

'Oh man I can't move out of the way.' Ranger thought.

As Darkwing was about to chop Ranger he got blasted by D.M's magic.

With Darkwing out of the way Ranger was able to shove Ragnarok off him and used his Twilight Frigra on him, in resulting him knocked out.

The two Authors approached each other and pounded it.

"Boo-Yah!"

C.M and the Older Ranger who powered down back to normal watched themselves, "Now that's teamwork." C.M told his pal.

Ebon just growled at his enforcers efforts, "I grow weary of this fight, I'm going to end it now."

"Let me join you." Drake said as they both got ready to fight, until they saw both Brian and Blitzkrieg/Brian standing their ground.

"Accept defeat and we'll take it easy on you." Brian offered them the choice.

"Tempting, but…" Ebon began.

"We'll pass." Drake finished.

"Don't say we didn't warn you!" Blitzkrieg said and the two Flints, the two Carls, the two Melody's, the two Monica's, Nigel, Pat, Dominic, Jason, and Ariel stood together getting ready to fight.

"Spirit Saber!" The two Brian's and Nigel shouted as they gathered their Spirit Energy and they each held a saber in their hands, with Older Brian's being the biggest.

"Spirit Bo's!" The Flints, and Pat shouted as they stuck their fists out in front of them with the top of each of their fists touching, as they pulled their fists to their sides a Bo-Staff appeared in each of their possessions. They grabbed them and twirled them above their heads a few times.

"Spirit Axe!" The two Carls, and Dominic shouted and they gathered their energy and all three held a Double Headed War axe in their grasp.

"Spirit Buster!" Jason summoned his Spirit Buster Sword into his possession.

"Spirit Arrows!" Monica summoned a Spirit Bow, with an arsenal of Spirit Arrows.

"Spirit katana!" The two Melody's shouted as they formed a katana in their hands.

"Spirit Lances!" Ariel shouted as she summoned two lances into her possession.

"Now you're gonna deal with all of us." Blitzkrieg said.

"And if we're going down." Brainiac begins.

"We're going down fighting." C-Dawg finishes.

"So prepare yourself Drake." Melody said readying her katana.

"Because once we've defeated you this time around, the past and future will be safe." Monica stated.

"And the Kappa Tau's and Zeta Betas will mark this as a legend in our history." Jason said.

"Assuming they'll believe us Jay." Ariel told her boyfriend.

"Al right, it's your funeral." Drake said as he formed his Shadow Sword.

Ebon then summoned a larger Shadow Sword, "You're time is up Warriors!"

So the Spirit Warriors and Darksides charge each other with their weapons in hand. But as soon as they came in contact the image froze and the color inverted. Then the subtitle 'To be continued' appeared.

**(Will the Authors and the Warriors capture Ebon, his enforcers, and base, and bring them back to the future before time itself collapses. Don't miss next time on the Author Fighters)**


	9. Technodrome battle part 2

**(Now we come to the chapter of the final battle, and if we don't stop Ebon and Drake here and now, time itself is doomed)**

_Last Time the Authors, Warriors, and their future selves made it to the Technodrome where they fought against Ebon's forces into the base. When they made it to the main control room, the real battle had begun._

The Warriors began going at Ebon and Drake while the Authors continued battling it out with the Dark Spartans, the Dark Warriors, as well as the Antis.

Older Brian and younger Brian were fighting against Ebon and Drake with their sabers and swords clinging when their weapons made contact.

"These were the days of our lives eh Ebon?" Brian asked as he parried Ebon away only to have Ebon continue to come at him with brute force.

"Yes, fighting each other during the time when we were younger adults." Ebon said as he blocked a saber strike from Brian and pushed him back.

Blitzkrieg on the other hand was standing a similar even match to the Drake of his time.

"So even after thirty years we're still battling it out against each other." Drake tells Blitzkrieg/Brian as they perform their little swordplay.

"I guess it's true when they say some things never change." Brian said as he vanished and appeared behind Drake and slugged him before Drake could respond.

While the two Brian's and Drake's battled it out in the air, down on the ground of the main room Nigel and Nega were going at their own swordplay and going through a sibling rivalry.

"My dad is so kicking your dad's ass!" Nigel says to Nega.

"No my dad is kicking your dad's ass!" Nega shouts to his good self.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Al right that's it!" Nigel shouted as he ditched his saber and tackled Nega who both began rolling around on the ground wrestling each other.

As those two started wrestling Older Melody and younger her were fighting with their Katanas against Meladonna's shadow daggers.

"You're little boy is quite the warrior." Meladonna says to older Melody.

"Too bad I can't say you're son is, because Nega's not your son." Melody mocked her.

"I refuse to believe that!" Meladonna shouts as she got ready to stab the two girls.

Then suddenly an arrow flew right past the girls and it knocked out of Meladonna's daggers out of her hand. They looked to see it came from both Monica's holding out their bows.

"Girl you've got to pull your head out of the clouds." Older Monica said.

"It's Meladonna we're talking about no way she'll ever do that." Young Monica reminded her.

"Oh you two are so going down!" Meladonna shouts forgetting about Melody and goes for Monica.

But before she could attack, her remaining dagger was knocked out of her hand by Ariel's Lance.

"It's girls like you who give gals like us a bad name." Ariel said as she spun kicked Meladonna's legs tripping her.

"That's my girl!" Jason tells C-Dawg and Carl as they're fighting Dark Warriors.

"This is fun, we should team up more often." Dominic tells his father and Jason.

"Got that right son." C-Dawg said and looked to his adult self, "Say have I learned any new moves over the years?"

"Well, there's this." Carl said as he started running to pack of Dark Spartans with his axe above his head.

Carl then leaped up a bit and shouted, "Spirit Wheel!" Carl suddenly began glowing blue and begun spinning like a wheel. When he landed on the ground he rolled like a disc at his enemies at a fast rate.

"Wow, wonder if he learned that from Sonic or Shadow?" Brainiac wondered as he knocked some Dark Warriors away with his Bo.

"Actually he learned it from both." Older Erin said as she slugged a Dark Warrior who was about to attack Brainiac from behind.

Back with Nigel and Nega who finally got off each other from all the ground wrestling they made it to their feet starring each other down.

"I'm gonna rip you apart piece by painful piece." Nega swore.

"Then please come on and try it." Nigel beckons him.

So Nega rushes Nigel only to get tackled at his side by Minato.

"Thanks Minato." Nigel thanks him.

"No problem." Minato said.

Then Kayla and Julie stood by Nigel's side knowing they had to fight Nega.

"Let's teach that mop top a lesson." Julie suggested.

"Right on sis." Kayla agreed.

Minato formed a few hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Then more Minato's appeared and they each started forming a Rasengan in their palms.

"Let's see you dodge this many Rasengans Nega." The Minatos challenged him.

"Very well." Nega says with no hint of fear.

Each Minato ran at Nega try to thrust their Rasengan into his chest, but Nega was able to avoid the clones, but one of them distracted him long enough for the real one to jab his into Nega's chest and sent him flying backwards only to crash into machinery.

"Nega!" Ebon shouted to see his son hurt.

"Right on the target!" Nigel cheered.

"Nothing to it." Minato said.

"Al right, time to break out the heavy artillery, go my robots!" Ebon shouted.

Then another sliding door opened up and a whole army of clunky robotic super soldiers emerged.

"Whoa what are they?" D.M wondered.

"Meet my newest arsenal of fighting machines, I call them the Shadow bots!" Ebon ranted.

The Shadow bots then started charging up their hands with electricity and fired it at the Authors in giant megavolts.

"Tremble before them!" Drake shouted along with Ebon.

"Tremble this!" D.M shouted firing his Dark Magic attack, but the magic bounced off them.

"It didn't work!" Hikari gasped.

"Of course it didn't you silly girl," Ebon began, "My robots are immune to the affects of magic."

"Maybe magic, but not jutsu!" Airnaruto shouted as him and his old self formed some hand signs, "Wind Style; Gale Wind Palm!"

That sent a bluster of wind at the robots lifting some off the ground and pushing them back but they still moved forward.

"It's not enough." Older Airnaruto gasped.

"Wait look." E-Witch said looking at their bodies that seem to be generating more electrical flows through their body.

"I think they could use a little soak." Airnaruto performed more hand signs, "Water style; Water Dragon Missile!"

Then water came bursting out of some tubes which formed the Water Dragon which soaked all of the robots causing them to malfunction and shut down.

"No my robots!" Ebon cried.

"You Authors are gonna get thrashed!" Drake shouted as him, Omaddon, and Johan get ready to attack.

Jin meanwhile saw his mom and dad helping their younger selves fighting Anti-D.M and Ino. He uses his own magic to knock the baddies away so he could plan with his parents.

"Dad, I think we should use that attack now." Jin told his father.

"Right, if we don't use it now we might not get another opportunity like this." C.M stated.

"Use what?" Hikari asked.

"What do you mean?" D.M wondered.

"We may have found a way to finish Drake once and for all." C.M stated.

"But we haven't properly tested it yet, so it's consequences are unknown." Older Hikari said.

"But mom if we don't do it, we might not have home to return to." Jin told his mom.

"You're right." She said, "E-Witch's, Juliet's, Kayla, Julie." She called.

The two E-Witch's and Juliet's appeared with their daughters by their sides.

"Al right everyone let's focus our magic on Drake, Johan, and Omaddon." C.M explained.

"But what're we going to do?" D.M asks his mega self.

"Just follow my lead." C.M commanded as he and Hikari started chanting some magic words, while the others focus their magic and psychic on their targets.

"What're they doing?" Omaddon asks.

"Don't know, but we can't let them succeed!" Drake shouts as they try to rush them, but are blocked by Soul, D-Dude, and their adult selves.

"Going somewhere?" Soul asks.

"Yes, you're in our way!" Johan shouts as he tries to run past them only to have D-Dude who fired his flames at them.

"Whoa, that's hot!" Omaddon cried putting out some flames on his clothes.

"Hey Johan you got something on your face, my fist!" Soul shouted readying his Gauntlet which slugged the right side of Johan's face and a tooth flew out of the Darkside's mouth.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Johan pulls out his whip and tries to whip at Soul who just kept dodging it, and right when Soul was gonna land another blow to Johan's face, Johan powers his aura shield blocking the other blow.

"You two Fictorians have stood in my way for far too long!" Drake bellowed.

"You're right, we'll get out of your way." They said stepping out of the three Darksides way.

They revealed the Magical Authors just finished gathering up enough energy to perform they attack they believed could defeat Drake.

"PURIFYING LIGHT!" They shouted.

Then an aurora ray of light shot from them and shined onto the three Darksides. At first the light seemed to blind them but after getting used to it thinking it was just a light show they walked forward towards the Authors.

"Nothing's happening!" D.M cried.

"And nothing will!" Johan shouts.

"Prepare to…" Drake began but lowered his guard along with Johan and Omaddon.

The three Darksides arms began to twitch and suddenly from their legs going up, their skin started to turn human peach color until they looked more like humans instead of dark blue men. Then their eyes started turning from red to different shades, with Drake's becoming green, Johan's turning blue, and Omaddon's turning brown. Drake's white Pyro hair started fading into regular short brown colored hair, Johan's ponytail came undone and his red hair flowed, and Omaddon's grayish hair became ebon color.

While the attack was still affecting them, the three Darksides who now looked human looked at themselves wondering if they really can be human, and letting good thoughts and regular feelings take control of them almost like their evil was slowly diminishing.

Everyone around was watching seeing as the three Darksides were slowly becoming humans, while the Antis and other bad guys were in shock.

"Father!" Nega cried seeing his young father slowly becoming good.

"No! Master!" Ino shouted as she began forming numerous hand signs and continued to do so, followed by Anti-Airnaruto, and Ebon.

"We can't let those Authors purify our master!" Anti-D.M said as him and the Anti Magic Authors began to chant their own words to power the three Darksides evil.

Soon it was a war from the two opposite sides trying to turn Drake, Johan, and Omaddon from either human or back to Darkside. Half of the Darksides were dark blue from their legs and peach was the color of their upper halves, each color began to try and force the other color to turn into it. Unfortunately the Darkness overpowered the Light and the three Darksides reverted back to their Darkside form.

"No one tries to turn me into a good guy and gets away with it!" Drake bellowed.

"That goes double for us!" Johan bellowed with Omaddon nodding.

"It didn't work!" Jin cried.

"Al right, I've held back long enough, it's time I take you down!" Drake said taking a stand.

"I'll join the fun!" Ebon said as both Darkside flew into the air.

"Execute!" Both Darksides called as they were surrounded by Fractal Code. "Fusion/Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Then the fractal code vanished and their in the air was Malicemon and Velgemon.

"Let's get them!" Velgemon shouted as he glided down.

"You read my mind!" Malicemon shouted as he flew down with the Beast of Darkness.

"Dark Obliteration!" Velgemon shouted as he uses his wing to draw a huge circle on the floor of the Technodrome.

"Everyone move!" Ranger commanded as he got the Authors out of the circle and a huge hole appeared in the center of the room.

"That was close." Neros said.

"I'll stop them," Ross began as he turned into his Deoxys like form, "Hyper Beam!" he fired a powerful blast but both Digimon avoided it.

"Dark Vortex!" Velgemon fired another blast and suddenly Ross was trapped in dark sphere.

"Ross!" Colette cries.

"We gotta get him out." D.M ordered.

"Leave that to me!" Jason said as he readied his blade and ran to the sphere and tried to break it, but Malicemon appeared before him.

"Nightmare!" Malicemon began, but Ariel whacked his shoulder with her lances causing him to loose concentration.

"Thanks babe, I don't want to go through that again." Jason then made it to the sphere and channeled his Spirit Energy into the Buster Blade and broke the orb releasing Ross.

"Thanks Jay." Ross said as he took deep breaths.

"Grr, Crimson Shock!" Malicemon fired those shockwaves form his blades at the two, but Jason used his powered blade to deflect them.

"That all you got?" Jason asked smugly.

"Shadow Bind!" Onikagemon shouted and suddenly Jason and Ross couldn't move.

"Hey what's going on!?" Ross cried.

"I can't move!" Jason strained.

They looked to see their shadows were being bind by Onikagemon.

"With my Shadow Binding attack I can control your shadows, meaning only I can make you move. Basically you've become my puppets." The ninja Digimon explained.

"Great work Onikagemon, keep them still for me." Malicemon ordered as he readied another attack.

Malicemon sent another two shockwaves from his jaggered blades and sent them right for the trapped Author and Warrior.

"This could really hurt." Ross said.

"Not so fast!" Jin shouted as him, Nigel, Pat, and Dominic stepped in.

"Spirit Shield!" They shouted forming a giant barrier that reflected the shockwaves sending them everywhere and blowing up the Chamegolems, Dark Warriors, and Spartans.

And one of the shockwaves hit Onikagemon causing him to release the two shadows.

"We're free!" Jason and Ross cheered.

C.M then flew into the air with D.M and looked at Malicemon, and Velgemon.

"You two are finally going down!" D.M warned them.

"Never!" Velgemon shouted as he flew right for D.M only to get caught in his grasp.

So the Beast Digimon and Magician Digimon wrestled around in the air while the Mega level Magician Digimon and Fusion Digimon went at it as well.

"Chaos Scepter Blast!" the Digimon fired his magic blast at the Fusion Digimon but didn't even flinch.

"It'll take more than your cheap magic tricks to stop me!" Malicemon mocked the mega.

"I'm more than just magic." C.M stated as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Huh?" Malicemon looked around and was suddenly surrounded by five C.M's.

Then the five Magician Digimon began pounding at Malicemon, until Nega flew up to save his father.

"Hang on Dad, Shadow Gun multiply!" Nega fired five shadow gun shots at the Digimon but they all vanished.

"None of them was the real one." Malicemon said in shock.

"Dad look out!" Nega shouted pointing behind him.

Malicemon quickly turned and caught the real ChaosMagemon in his talons and held him so he's looking into Malicemon's giant eyeball on his chest, "Nightmare gaze!"

It was too late to look away ChaosMagemon already found himself in the same situation as Jason was when he was brought into this world. His feet were chained to the ground with his arms restrained. Then Malicemon appeared.

"Once again you find yourself locked in my own world, last time when you were here I took it easy on you, but this time you shall suffer here for 82 hours!" Malicemon ranted.

Suddenly huge gusts of wind were blowing around the captive Digimon, and the gusts were stinging him like needles, followed up by torrents of flame being fired at him. The pressure from all of this was causing sever stress on him. Outside the other dimension C.M was screaming in pain while Malicemon gripped him by the shoulders with his talons.

No one could save their leader because they themselves were preoccupied at the moment. Back in his subconscious C.M has flashbacks of him and Hikari in the Balance world hospital, with Hikari lying in the hospitals bed holding her newborn son in a blanket, with C.M who was DarkPaladinmon; his ultimate form standing by her side looking at his new son.

"Hikari, Jin. Help me." C.M begged weakening from all the stress.

Back in the Technodrome Both Hikari's and Jin knew they had to help C.M. So they began singing a song but wasn't directed at the Bad guys but at C.M who was still struggling. Back in Malicemon's world, the evil Digimon himself couldn't take the singing while C.M was getting energy from the song.

"Hikari, Jin, everyone. I can, and I will… DEFEAT EBON!" C.M shouted with lights brightening Malicemon's world, and C.M started morphing into someone else.

The Light that was in Malicemon's world was suddenly filling the Technodrome. When the light dimmed C.M floated in the air looking completely different. His black outfit was replaced with sapphire blue armor, including a sapphire chest plate, shoulder and thigh pads, and a sapphire dragon helmet covering his head with long white hair flowing down his back, and he wielded a giant blue scepter.

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped.

"Looks like a male version of Hikari." Wt joked to N.L.

"What, what is this?" Malicemon asked.

"Behold ChaosMagemon Sapphire mode!" The Magician digimon bellowed.

Velgemon flew up next to Malicemon and prepared to fight, "Don't worry Ebon, I'll handle him!" he prepared to glide over but started twitching in pain, "Oh Dammit not now!"

"Quickly you must turn back now!" Malicemon commanded Velgemon.

"Nonsense this won't take long!" Velgemon strained but his pain was increasing.

"You can't handle him now, with your power being drained!" Malicemon restrained Velgemon.

"LET ME GO I CAN TAKE HIM!" Velgemon shouted.

"I'm sorry to do this." Malicemon said as he knocked Velgemon out and threw him to the ground causing Velgemon to turn back into Drake. "You grow up so fast you intend to forget how stubborn you used to be." Malicemon told Brian who took his position next to the Sapphire ChaosMagemon.

"Sayonara Malicemon!" Brian shouted as he threw his powered up fist back and then forward like he was throwing a punch "SHOTGUN!"

Hundreds of little spirit guns fired at Malicemon who couldn't take all the blows, but still remained in the air.

"My turn, Sapphire scepter blast! C.M shouted firing a magic attack at Malicemon, but instead of Malicemon taking the blow.

"Leave my father alone!" Nega cries throwing himself into the line of fire.

"Nega!" Malicemon cried.

Nega took the magic blow with him screaming in more pain then Jason did when he was in Malicemon's world. Nega then fell from the air and landed on the ground still conscious but couldn't move.

"NEGA!" Malicemon cried.

"I'm sorry we had to do that to your child, but it's all over for you." C.M said.

"Or in your case, you're time is up!" Brian said as him with his warrior allies, along with their younger selves, Jason, and Ariel floating in the air above Malicemon.

"Ready guys?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"As the Kappa Taus would say Blitzkrieg, 'GO WARRIOR MACHINES!'" Jason cried as they all powered their Spirit Energy.

"SPIRIT FORCE!" The Warriors shouted each firing a Spirit Force.

Malicemon who was hit by fifteen Spirit Forces suffered more pain than Nega did and instead of being surrounded by Fractal code, the armor of Malicemon cracked and shattered off his body revealing Ebon's real body underneath it. With no energy left Ebon fell to the ground and landed next to his son.

"Hey you can add these two to that dog pile!" Older Ranger said as him and his younger self threw Ragnarok and Darkwing near Ebon and Nega.

"And now the piece de resistance." Older Wormtail threw a mechanical orb device to C.M who then dropped it near the pile of Darksides.

Ebon looks at his son who looks at his father, "Son I'm sorry we lost." Ebon apologizes.

"At least we lost together dad." Nega smiles as he and his father hold hands.

The orb that was dropped in front of them opened up and absorbed the four Darksides into it with only Ragnarok and Darkwing screaming for mercy while the father and son just let it happen, and locked itself automatically.

Drake who woke up saw the whole scene and was in shock, "NO, MY FUTURE, MY SON!" he cried and saw all his future minions destroyed, "MY MINIONS!"

"And now Drake, you're finished!" D.M said as everyone approached him and the weakened antis, until an explosion was heard, and they saw someone standing by a hole near Drake and his weakened antis.

"Am I late?" the figure asks.

"For the fight yes!" Anti-Airnaruto shouted.

"NO matter, we're outta here!" Drake shouted, and he used what strength he had left to fill the place with smoke.

By the time the smoke cleared the bad guys were gone.

"We have to go after them." Airnaruto strained but stopped by E-Witch, Juliet, and D.M.

"We're just as weakened as they are, besides are job is done let's go home." D.M said.

"But not before we take the last thing we came for." Older Wormtail said going over to a keyboard of the Technodrome's mainframe and typed some stuff.

Suddenly the place started rumbling, so they all headed for the exit and made it out just in time before the Technodrome shrunk down to toy size. C.M walked up to it and picked in up.

"Mobile Technodrome." C.M explained.

"Our future has everything." Airnaruto said.

So they went back to their ship where they flew off back to H.Q where they were greeted by Sayu who hugged her husband and son and congratulated everyone.

"Well we finally got what we came for." Older Ross said.

"That means we can go home." Older Colette adds.

"Hey guys, before you go how about coming to the Kappa Tau and Zeta Beta party where we announce our future presidents." Jason asks.

"Yeah I mean you guys have until tomorrow since it took us a day to get to the Technodrome." Flint explained.

"Please it would mean so much to us." Ariel begged giving off puppy dog eyes.

C.M then looked at his Author allies and friends of the future and looked back at the younger Authors and Warriors, "Why not?"

"Cool I always wanted to see a Frat party." Minato said.

"Then it's settled, but until then we should get some rest." D.M said as they all headed to their respective rooms with each member sharing it with their older selves, while the Warriors sleep on some of the sofas.

**(So that concludes the final fight scene, and next time is the coronation of the Kappa Taus and Zeta Betas, so don't miss next time. And guys add with your review about my Fic if you're old enough to drink or if you've ever had a drink.)**


	10. Party and new Dark Plans

**(And now we come to the final chapter, where we party at the Kappa Tau House as well as saying goodbye to our future selves. And FYI I don't own any of the songs)**

Later that fight all the way back at Sukoshi University, all the way at the Kappa Tau House we find the Warriors, the Authors, and their future selves gathered in the backyard of the Kappa Tau House that had a small garden, a huge fountain with lion statues with the water pouring out of their mouths, a stage in the back, and a few hammocks hanging by some trees. The place was packed with college guys and girls who were dancing to music. The Kappa Tau boys looked like a bunch of laid back, free style guys who wouldn't give a damn about what people say about them, but deep down inside are gentle like lambs, while the Zeta Beta girls looked like beautiful, responsible, mature, young women, and deep down inside were like wild and crazy girls who could give any man a good time.

As the College students partied the Authors were looking around and saw a lot of them munching at the snack bar, and having a few shots.

"Wow, I guess you were right about you Kappa Tau's loving to party." D.M said looking around at the action.

"Well it's one reputation we worked hard for, a rep no one can take from us." Jason explained.

"And despite us being responsible women," Ariel explained "We ourselves know how to have a good time."

"I still don't know if we shoulda left Kaneko back at H.Q." Sayu said worried.

"Honey relax no one would ever think about breaking into there, and besides would you really feel comfortable about bringing a baby to a frat party?" her husband asks.

"Point taken." Sayu says knowing he's right.

"Well guys we got a whole hour until the election, so let's mingle." Brian said as him and his pals were leading some f the guys around introducing them to people.

Brian stopped in front of a few people composed of four boys to introduce them. One of them wore black sneakers, black slacks, a black shirt under a black vest, and his eyes were blue and his hair was green, but not like an Oompa Loompa's green, a brighter green color. The second boy wore black shoes, jeans, a red shirt under a black hoody, and a red hat. The third boy had blue shoes, orange pants, a green jacket, and had blue eyes, and dark brown hair. And the fourth boy had dark green shoes, brown shorts, a green shirt, and had brown eyes, and bright brown hair.

"Guys I'd like you to meet some of our pledge brothers Stickety McNickety." Brian said introducing them in order.

"What's up?"

"Al Yakuzo."

"How you doing?"

"Darren Winger."

"Hi."

"And Kouji Hatrashi."

"Hey."

"So these are the famous Author Fighters, you guys totally rock." Stickety says.

"Thank you, and btw Stickety, is that your natural hair color or do you dye it?" D.M asks.

"Never dye, it's for real."

"Hey guys what's with those two bugs hogging the nachos?" Kouji asks motioning to Iron Mantis and his older self scarfing down Nacho's like it's their last meal.

"That's our fellow Author Iron Mantis, and the big one is his older self." Airnaruto explains.

"No shit?" Al asks.

"For real." Jose says.

"Oh now that's bad ass!" Darren cheers.

"Hey Blitzkrieg, Brainiac, C-Dawg, we're going to some shots, you and you're older selves wanna join us?" Al asks.

"We're there!" They reply.

"Cool, how bout you authors want to join us?" Kouji asks.

"Uh no thanks, I don't drink." Airnaruto says.

"Neither do I." Jose answered.

"Pass." Shelby replies.

"It's ok, I mean your heroes, don't want you guys getting wasted." Al says.

"Yeah, might mess with their equilibrium." Kouji jokes.

So the boys went over and started having a few rounds, chugging down beer like how someone would chug down water if they were lost in a desert for so long. Meanwhile Ariel and Melody were showing the female authors some of the Zeta Beta Girls.

Two girls in particular approached them. One had red sneakers, dark blue short shorts, a pink shirt, dark eyes, and ebon hair in two ponytails. And the second girl wore black shoes, with green shorts, and orange top, and red hair.

"Girls meet my fellow pledge sisters," Melody introduced "Cassandra Yukimora.

"Hello."

"And Anika Haruka."

"Nice to meet you."

The two girls then looked at Hikari and was amazed by her beauty, they approached her with looks of wonder.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're beautiful." Anika said to Hikari who blushed from embarrassment.

"Thank you." She said.

"You gotta tell us what is the secret to your beauty?" Cassandra begs.

"There's really no secret at all." Hikari said making sure not to be a bragger.

"Get out." Anika says.

"Are you serious?" Cassandra asks.

"I've never lied to anyone when it comes to beauty." Hikari says.

"Girl we've got to show you and your friends around." Anika says as they star mingling

After a whole hour it was time for the election, but it didn't look like any of the guys were interested because they were to busy partying and having rounds.

"How do we get their attention?" Airnaruto asks.

"Well normally we'd have the girls get on the stage and whip off their tops." Jason said but got some angered looks by Ariel, Melody, her future self, as well as the entire female population of Authors. "But this isn't the case."

"It would take a miracle to get their attention." Ariel said.

Hikari, her older self, E-Witch, Juliet, Shelby, Melody, Monica, Sayu, and Colette had an idea on how to get their attention. So they got on the stage and soft music started playing which lightened the mood of the place and the girls began to sing.

_**I keep recalling  
How life used to be  
Now and then I wonder  
Have we changed?**_

D.M, Brian, Carl, Flint, Airnaruto, and Jose felt like their hearts have been touched, while the Kappa Taus were fascinated by their voices.

With your hand in mine  
Oh, the moments shine

Like the pictures in a storybook  
We will turn the pages  
Sharing pieces of the memories  
I care for you now  
As I did then  
At our beginning  
(Our beginning)

With that the Kappa Taus attention were focused on the stage, so Jason and Ariel went on it.

"Thank you girls for that lovely performance." Ariel said.

"Yes, marvelous." Jason added and begun his speech, "And now fellow Kappa Taus and Zeta Betas, another year has come and gone, but for me, Ariel, and our other brothers and sisters, our time here has come to an end."

"But do not be alarmed young pledges, for tonight we shall induct our newest presidents, representatives of each house please come up." Ariel said.

"Soon Brian, Stickety, and Kouji came up on Jason's side, while Melody, Anika, and Cassandra came up on Ariel's side and each one took a position.

"These six candidates stand before us, but one of them from each house will become our successors." Jason explained as he introduced everyone, "First up representing the Kappa Tau house, Stickety McNickety; our beer pong champion for three years straight, Kouji Hatrashi; the only one who's been able to trick so many liquor stores into believing he's a thirty year old man thus getting us all the booze we can have, and finally my own little pledge brother who's always stood and fought, never showing a sign of fear; Brian the Blitzkrieg K."

"And now representing the Zeta Beta house," Ariel introduced to everyone, "Anika Haruka; our party girl who's come up with the best kind of mixers in years of Zeta Beta history, Cassandra Yukimora; the most flirtatious gal around. And our final representative Melody Yushino; my little pledge sister who's always given our house the reputation of having the hottest girls on campus."

Suddenly a Kappa Tau and Zeta Beta came on stage each with an envelope and gave it to their current presidents.

"And our new Kappa Tau President is…" Jason began pulling out a slip of paper from the envelope and reading from it, "BRIAN THE BLITZKRIEG K!" he called.

The Kappa Taus cheered loudly and Brian high fived Kouji and Stickety before taking a spot next to Jason.

"And the new president of Zeta Beta is…" Ariel took out the piece of paper and read it, "MELODYUSHINO!"

The Zeta betas cheered along with the Kappa Taus and Melody hugged her two pledge sisters and stood next to Ariel.

"Now the torch has been passed down, but me and Ariel must initiate our new presidents in a tradition that has been passed down since our houses were brought onto this campus." Jason said as a Kappa Tau boy holding four bottles of Sake walked up to him and Jason, Ariel, Brian, and Melody a bottle.

"Brian, you swear to uphold the secrets and responsibilities that go on in the Kappa Tau house, to help your future pledges when they're in need of your words of advice, to continue the Caramelldansen form of hazing, and to throw the biggest baddest parties in the history of Kappa Tau?"

"I swear on the blood of the Kappa Taus who've come before me!" Brian swore.

"Then we must drink." Jason said as him and Brian locked their right arms together with the neck of their sake bottles by their mouths, "Bottoms up!" They cry and they chug their sake down with their right arms still linked.

"You are now officially the president of Kappa Tau, so well my little brother." Jason hugs Brian.

"Melody, you swear uphold our own secrets and traditions of Zeta Beta, to guide your sisters through their problems, and to show that they can achieve far in life if they believe?"

"I swear also on the blood of the Zeta Betas who've also come before me!" Melody swore.

"Now we drink." Ariel says as they do the dame routine as Brian and Jason and chug their sake down. "You are now officially the Zeta Beta President, do well little sis." She hugs Melody.

Everyone from both houses, and the Authors cheer while D.M noticed Brian and Melody's older selves weren't worried at all about the election.

"Did you know all along?" he asked.

"Of course." Brian said.

"We didn't tell them because they wouldn't like spoilers." Melody explained.

"And now Kappa Taus, and Zeta Betas!" Brian took the mike, me, my girlfriend, and someday wife, along with my fellow pledges, Brainiac, C-Dawg, our friend Monica as well as certain figures who look like our older selves would like to perform a number for all future classes of our respective houses."

Then the current warriors and older warriors got on stage and music started playing and they started singing.

Brian and Blitzkrieg: _**There's a power in the feeling, a power in the sound!**_

Flint, Brainiac, Carl, and C-Dawg: _**That's rising up from the underground.**_

Melody, and Monica: _**Nobody's perfect, down here on Earth.**_

Older Melody and Monica: _**But we can rock this world for all we're worth!**_

All: _**And I feel it comin' from the east to the west.**_

All: _**And one-by-one, we do our personal best.**_

Brian: _**And we're doing fine! **_

Flint: _**Fine!**_

Carl: _**Fine!**_

Older Brian: _**I give it a nine!**_

Older Carl: _**Nine!**_

Older Flint: _**Nine!**_

Boys and Girls: _**I give it a 9.95.**_

Melody: _**Put your body in overdrive! 9.95!**_

Monica: _**Make the motion you're feeling so alive! 9.95**_!

Older Brian and Melody: _**Got to keep the faith alive.**_

Flint: _**It's the hour of the party, the hour of the beat.**_

Carl: _**We're telling nothin' but the truth in the streets!**_

Sayu: _**Don't you look for perfection! You might go blind!**_

Older Monica: _**'Cause what you see ain't what you find.**_

Girls: _**And we're gonna turn this place upside down.**_

Melody: _**Just follow the sign…**_

Monica: _**Sign!**_

Sayu: _**Sign!**_

Older _**Melody: Right to the nine!**_

Older Monica: _**Nine!**_

Sayu: _**Nine!**_

Girls: _**Right to the 9.95.**_

Brian and Older Brian: _**Put your body in overdrive! 9.95!**_

Flint and Older Flint: _**Make the motion you're feeling so alive! 9.95**_!

Carl and Older Carl: _**Got to keep the faith alive.**_

Everyone was jumping and cheering, especially Nigel, Pat, and Dominic seeing their dads do something cool.

Brian Melody and their older selves: _**Put your body in overdrive! 9.95!**_

Flint, Monica, and their older selves: _**Make the motion you're feeling so alive! 9.95**_!

Carl, Older Carl, and Sayu: _**Got to keep the faith alive.**_

And slowly the song ends with everyone cheering their hearts out knowing that this was the best party they've ever thrown.

They very next morning the Authors were heading inside the Kappa Tau house to get the guys so they could see their future selves off. When they entered they were horrified, what they saw were loads of Kappa Tau boys zonked out on their big couches, armchairs, shag carpets, and the floor was dirty with crumbs of chips, and nachos, with empty pizza boxes stacks on their tables.

"Ugh this place smells like a dump!" Hikari wipes the air away hoping to get rid of the smell.

"This'll fix that." C.M said as he spread his magic around making the air more breathable.

"That's better." Hikari said in relief.

They look at all the boys lying around and saw Jason, Flint, and Carl sleeping besides the couch.

"Hey Jay, Flint, Carl!" D.M tapped their faces waking them up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason asks.

"You know where Brian is, it's almost time for our future selves to return." D.M asks.

"Up the stairs second room on the left." Jason instructs him.

"Thanks." D.M said going for their stairs in the lobby of the house.

At first Older Melody tries to stop him, but Brian put his hand on his wife's shoulder giving her a sign as to not to stop him, for he'll see soon enough.

D.M walked up the stairs and goes down the hall and finds a second door with Brian's nickname on it. He then opens the door ready to greet him.

"Hey Bri…" D.M opens the door to come across a disturbing sight.

He saw Brian lying in his beg with his bare torso uncovered, and even more disturbing, he found Melody lying in his chest and could get a small glance realizing there was nothing on her. His eyes twitched and he slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

D.M headed down the stairs where everyone was waiting but were shocked to see no sign of Brian.

"Well?" Airnaruto asks.

"He'll be down in a minute." D.M said in trauma with his eyes twitching.

"Sempai are you al right?" Hikari asked.

"Fine Hime never better."

Older Brian and Melody chuckled knowing what he just had to look at.

"You didn't give me a heads up?!" D.M asked in outrage to the two.

"Thought it would be funny, and to teach you to knock." Older Brian said.

"What'd you see boss?" Airnaruto asked.

"Let's just say there are some things that are better left unsaid and leave it at that." D.M replied.

Later on Brian and Melody came down fully dressed and walked outside where Jason, Ariel, and the future authors and Warriros were waiting.

"So this is it huh?" D.M asked.

"Uh-Huh." C.M said.

"So what'll happen when you guys get back to your time?" Airnaruto asked.

"Soon as we get back we'll put Ebon, Nega, Ragnarok, and Darkwing under lockdown." Older Wormtail said.

"That's good to here." Brian said.

"So is there anything you guys should tell us before you go, you know some words of advice?" Flint asked.

C.M smiled and answered him, "Be true yourselves all of you."

"Never doubt yourselves or your abilities." Older Airnaruto added.

"And remember that Authors will always be around to save the day." Older Hikari finished.

"And Brian when you finish your first book on your adventures as Warriors, be prepared because seeing just franchise will make you faint." Older Brian noted.

"I do become a published Author?" Brian gasps.

"Yep, and a very popular one with readers who love adventures."

"Flint your gonna have your work cut out for you aiding Wormtail in Author Fighters labs, will all the machinery and weaponry you'll be inventing." Older Flint explains.

"Sweet!"

"Carl you're gonna be meeting a lot of sports stars and interviewing them for the press." His future self explained.

Carl smirked feeling confident enough to know he would make it far.

"Mel-Mel with your words of wisdom in therapy you've gonna make a lot of troubled teenagers go back to school so they can earn their degrees."

"I knew it."

"Monica, you're gonna be so gifted with your news reports you'll even obtain your own talk show."

"Al right!" she cheered.

"It's time." Wormtail said as he readied a portal leading to their future.

Young Carl then slid over to Sayu who was looking at him curiously.

"Listen Sayu before you go, how about a side of sugar for your soon to be husband?" Carl asked hoping she'll say yes.

Sayu looks at older Carl who smiles knowing it won't matter considering they're the same.

Sayu smiles, "Ok." She says as she plants one on younger Carl's cheek causing him to blush.

C.M then walked up to the young generation of Authors and smiled, "You'll all grow up to be fine people."

D.M then pulled his mega self close and whispered into his ear, "How will I know when to propose?"

"You're way of proposing to her will be the same as Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann." He whispers back.

"So I'll ask her in the middle of a war?" D.M asks.

And C.M responds with a wink.

Older Jose and Shelby walk up to their young selves and pat them on their shoulders.

"You two will raise a fine family." Old Jose says.

"I know we will." Shelby said.

Older Airnaruto looks at his younger self still looking uneasy.

"I know it may seem like a big change in your life, but believe me you'll love it."

"Yeah, I will." Airnaruto said as him and his old self pound it.

"And also make sure Naruto never finds out that he will become Hokage, he'll find out soon enough."

So they all waved goodbye as the older Authors and Warriors enter the portal and it fades away.

"Well I guess it's back to fighting the Drake of our time." Juliet says.

"Yep." Erin replies.

"By the way Brian-san, what will you be doing now that it's summer?" Hikari asks.

"Me and everyone are headed back to Odaiba for a vacation, and later me, Flint, and Carl are going back to the Digital World for some intense training."

"Me and Ariel are going to visit my family and help my little brother Trevor with his own Spirit powers." Jason said.

"Well good luck to all of you." D.M said as the Authors headed back to L.A leaving the Warriors to watch them off.

Meanwhile back at Omega Mountain there were loud explosions going on in Shadow Palace, but not because of attacking, but because of someone having a tantrum. On the inside in the throne room, Drake was slamming his fists into the ground literally putting huge dents in it while growling.

"DAMMIT THEY GOT ME!" Drake growled.

The Antis and Darksides stood at the side not wanting to be near him.

"Damn Authors, and Warriors. I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Sir if I may make a suggestion, why not go to the future and assist your future self in escaping?" Anti-Wormtail recommended.

Drake shot a death glare at the anti sending shivers down his spine, "AND WHAT GOOD WILL GOING TO THE FUTURE DO, I'VE THEY'VE ALREADY BEATEN ME IN MY OWN TIME, SO THEY SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM IN BEATING ME IN THEIR OWN TIME!"

"Uh Sorry." Anti-Wormtail winced.

"This loss only proves my point that I need to get stronger if I want to conquer the universe," he began until he looked at the figure who came out of the Darkness to reveal it was like an evil version of Gantz Gun, "And where were you when we needed you, when I created you from Gantz's DNA I did not want you to obtain his coward ness, you're his anti for Kami sakes!"

"I apologize sir, but I was searching the Technodrome and I discovered one of your Shadow bots was still in tact so I've upgraded it even further in case this was to happen." The Anti explained as the last robot entered.

"And just how different is it now?" Drake asks.

"It's powers have been multiplied ten times, and with this little feature." The Anti explained as the robot showed off new powers.

The robots arms became green diamond like, and fire like and threw Pyro diamonds at some Dark Warriors, followed by speeding over to them and used some giant strength to punch them sending them hurdling into the walls. Then it spouted huge insect wings and flew around the castle impressing Drake.

"Interesting it has the powers of those Omnitrix Aliens." Drake said and turned to Anti-Wormtail, "Anti-Wormtail take this robot to the lab to have it mass produced!"

"Right away sir." The Anti said as he took to robot to the lab.

"All of you return to your quarters until further notice, except you three." Drake points to Meladonna, Anti-Juliet, and Ino. "Come with me." He said leading the three into another room.

"What'd you want to talk to us about sweetie?" Meladonna asks.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Ino asks.

Drake signed and flashbacked to what his older self told him before the fight took place.

_Flashback_

_Drake was talking with Ebon right before the battle took place._

"_You wanted to see me?" Drake asks Ebon._

"_Yes, I called you here in regards to Meladonna, Ino, and Anti-Juliet." Ebon explains._

"_What about them?"_

"_I need you to breaks their rivalry up." Ebon says._

"_Rivalry?"_

"_Yes, they've been fighting over who would be my love for years now, each of them constantly tried to get my attention even though they already had it."_

"_So why do you want me to break them up for, women fighting over me. I may be evil but I'm not stupid to let something like this pass up."_

_Ebon gripped his young self by his trench coat, letting him know he's dead serious._

"_Listen to me, why do you think I am not married, and why Nega doesn't have a mother?"_

"_What just because of those three?"_

"_Exactly it was because of their selfish rivalry over me that they barely trusted each other and which was one of the main courses that led to our destruction, I want you to promise me that whatever happens you will break them up."_

_Drake knew that Ebon was serious about this, he didn't want to break up three girls fighting over him, but he did care more about his future than he did about being a Darkside ladies man._

"_Ok you have my word." Drake says._

"_Good." Ebon says._

_End Flashback_

"I want you three to stop fighting over me."

"What?!" the girls shrieked.

"Just listen I know you three love me, but I don't want to choose one over another, you all are my precious people. Trust me if you three continue this rivalry it could be the downfall of us."

"Are you for real sir?" Ino asks.

"I am, now I want you three to make up now, for the sake of our future." Drake said with eyes of seriousness.

Meladonna looks at the two and they all feel guilty, "I guess this bet wouldn't last forever."

"I guess not." Anti-Juliet says.

So the three evil girls hug and Drake smiles knowing that his future may be saved.

"Good, you three may leave now, I have work to do." Drake said and the all left him alone in the room. "Onikagemon!" he called, and suddenly Onikagemon appeared in the room in a ninja manner.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going away for a few days, there's something I have to find, and until I return I'm leaving you in charge, don't tell anybody where I'm off to, and make sure no one tries to go against my orders."

"Yes sir." Onikagemon said vanishing like the ninja he is.

Drake then thinks to himself, 'I wonder if I really did do the right thing?'

Meanwhile in some void of a world we see Dialga the Pokemon of time growling in anger for some reason, he then blasted a hole in his world and flew through it heading for somewhere unknown.

Elsewhere thirty years into the future, we zoom down a futuristic jail cell that looked like where Hamsterveil spent most of his time with many bad guys of all kinds behind bars made of laser, and all the way at the end of the cell we find Nega in one cell sleeping on a bed, Ragnarok and Darkwing sharing a cell just sitting on a bench, while in the cell in between both of them was Ebon sitting on a bed with his head hung over.

Then their was a crashing sound and they all looked up to see three familiar female figures, it was an older version of Meladonna, Ino, and Anti-Juliet who in Drake's opinion looked more sexy than they used to be.

"So big fella what're you in for?" Anti-Juliet asks.

"Girls." Ebon gasps knowing that Drake pulled it off.

"We're getting you out of here." Meladonna says as she blasts the bars down freeing Ebon, his henchmen, and his son.

"Time to reclaim our base." Ebon says as they vanish.

Alarms started going off, and soldiers were racing through the corridors.

"**Attention all units, Ebon and his enforcers have escaped, all units search and capture him!"**

Ebon, the girls, his henchmen, and son appear in a lab where the miniature Technodrome was on a pedestal, they quickly grabbed it before C.M, Hikari, and Airnaruto busted the door down.

"Not so fast…" C.M was cut off seeing the three evil girls by his side.

"You three are alive?" Airnaruto asks.

"How can this be?" Hikari gasps.

"Just a little blast form the past." Ino said.

"See ya round losers!" Ebon said as they vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Come on we have to follow them." Airnaruto tried to go after them but C.M held his shoulder.

"Forget it man, Drake pulled off one last trick in rewriting the future, and now those girls are back, but don't worry one of these days we'll stop them, just as we did back then."

The three turn to a picture framed on a dresser of all the authors, Warriors, Kappa Taus, and Zeta Betas that night after the party.

**(And there you go, now some of you are writing your own Author Fics taking place after this, but don't fuss over who's should happen before who's, just enjoy writing it and stand together Authors.)**


End file.
